Skies of fire
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The war against the neuroi has taken a stunning turn as the pacific is a war zone and now the 501st has to new recruits who were warriors with a dark past. will they fit in our get the boot
1. Chapter 1

Skies of fire  
A/N: I don't own strike witches and I only own the oc's and it will be a slight AU and have some deaths and grief

As the sun slowly rose over Britannia two young men stood up and looked at each other before the dirty blonde haired young one said after glancing at the date

"Hey brother do you know what day it is today?" and his brother smiled after knowing exactly what it was

"Yeah brother, freedom from our foster home and the torturous hell we lived in so I say we go to the bar and have a few drinks" and with that both boys went out dressed like a couple bikers. Walking toward the bar they smiled before Matt and Richard ordered up a round of beers as Belle and Taylor wandered in to them. Sipping on the beers Belle felt someone was watching her she muttered

"Holy shit this isn't my idea of a good time" and the boys smiled and said

"Bar fight!" before throwing shots toward the men hitting on their cousins. Slamming into the boys knocking them out both boys said

"Oh shit you girls have to go and so do we!" and then hopped on the bikes and took off running. As the boys started to transfer to the unit a new witch landed in a hell of a fashion as eila had predicted before falling asleep with her girlfriend sanya. The girls were woken by the landing of a parachutist who having dark brown shoulder length hair and all black with a screaming eagles patch looked more like a biker than a witch and the strikers burst in flames as her sister dove straight down into icy waters of the English channel much to the curses and fear of the other girls as Marisa decided to climb out yelling

"Hell yeah that was fucking awesome do it again" and belle was left shaking her head at her daredevil sister. Sakamoto and trude decided it was time for introductions and Erica was blunt about it after starting to light up a cigarette

"who the fuck are these new girls?" and belle smacked Marisa subtlety to keep her from cursing back. "

Sergeant first class Belle wilms united states of Liberion 7th army air corps transferred to the 501st PIR easy company 101st airborne division" she said with a mock bow as her black clad body at 5 foot 5 was a godsend for the rest of the girls who needed more support and Shirley and yoshika did there usually greeting of groping and belle mumbled

"damn I like these to and they are smoking hot" and Marisa introduced herself as Marisa wilms 7th air corps 501st PIR easy company master sergeant" and got the same treatment although she blushed when she looked at Lynette and Erica because the girls had introduced themselves earlier and had been looking for a change of pace after holding off a neuroi hive that was spotted in Mexico then were sent to Britannia. Both of the twins had scars on the arms and knuckles that were bruised and tears in the jacket proving they weren't afraid to fight for what they believed in and they explained the main reason they parachuted or attempted to in Marisa's case as they had been sent into the unit and there strikers were a h model mustang and a me209 with a 30mm cannon and a surprise twist she uses a STG45 which was rebuilt by her to look like a STV44 or as her sister called it a

"lightweight German field plow" which pissed her off. Belle used a 1919a6 stinger and a BAR with 30 round mags dualed up and a grip and bipod. After training Marisa started crying when lucchini started yelling at her for waking her up and belle explained that the two 17 year olds had been through enough bloodshed that Marisa's knife throwing was calming and even though Lucchini had almost been hit with the knife which was a combat knife of a Sykes style with serrations on both side of the middle as a use and she could throw it and had a kabar also with a serrated edge and she started to tell yoshika that Marisa liked Lynette and her as well as and belle liked yoshika and Shirley which pissed off Perrine for the rough American language. As the girls started singing a paratroopers song known as blood on the risers and then humming along to blood on the strikers the alarm went off signaling contact and even though the new girls were told to stay at base for more training they started firing because they had already been through all the training and their big sister was a dive bomber pilot in the pacific as a helldiver pilot and there little sister was a Mitchell pilot and they were proud of it and they both had bronze stars, silver stars, purple hearts and even the medal of honor and in karlsland awards was the knights cross of the iron cross with cold crossed swords and oak leaves which got them kissed by Erica even though belles kiss was more passionate as they loved each other as well as Shirley and Marisa kissed minna the commander and ms bishop and gave Perrine the finger before hitting her with a beer bottle as belle recovered from being shot down in their first battle with the 501 as it was baited by perrine because she hated having other royals even though it was on their moms side as was karlsland nationality and they were confined to barrack and the hospital. After the landing belle held Marisa's hand apologizing.

"Damnit sis if you had known you wouldn't have let that happen. Stop beating yourself up so I can get some sleep squirt" she said with a laugh before falling asleep and her sister did the same in Erica's arms with the radio playing southern country to soothe belle to sleep.

A/N: hope yall like my first strike witches and I may do one set in 1991 but don't hold me to it yet


	2. Chapter 2

Skies of fire chapter 2

A/N: I do not own strike witches and hope yall enjoy this

As the sun rose over Britannia and sanya came back from night patrol Taylor and belle were already awake pitching around ideas on what to do for breakfast for the girls they liked and how to tell them without being singled out for they didn't know if the rest of the girls liked them. They also thought about their brother and wondered what he would have thought about the group and where they would get along with them. David was a 6' 6" brown haired fighter pilot with a need for speed who joined the military air corps to escape all the tickets he had which thinking of that the girls started laughing like crazy picturing that he got pulled over and they slipped out of the truck and into the woods. They wondered if Shirley would like him which got belle mumbling "great if he shows up I won't know what to think cause I'll have to fight him for Shirley" she said blushing as Taylor stood there smirking and teasing her sister saying she should tell miss Yeager and that got belle's teddy bear that their mother gave her before they left thrown at her head and she ducked it saying in a singsong voice "Belles got a crush" which only pissed of her sister then they went off to breakfast for themselves not realizing how their day and lives would change.

Unaware miyafuji had been listening to them talking they went about their day only to be confronted by her and Lynette who Taylor liked as they made their breakfasts. "Hey there cute stuff" got both girls stunned as both Lynette and yoshika came out in sexy bathing suits and both Taylor and Belle went as red as the tomatoes they were cutting to go in their breakfasts of steak eggs peppers tomatoes and potatoes which wasn't helped by the fact that both of the girls suitors teasingly took tomato juice on their fingers and licked it off after dabbing some on their noses which both sisters damn near fainted causing there breakfast to burn. Eating it because it was food after all they bolted to their striker units and once airborne Taylor asked the obvious question "how the fuck did they find out and will that mean we get transferred because they didn't know the policy but knew that they may be transferred if word got out so they started shooting at each other to test reflexes and weapons skills so they could be in top form in case the enemy attacked and they both pulled there combat knives which were army issued to paratroopers and witches alike they both started trying to break the mood singing blood on the risers before diving and having acrobatic flying moves to just blow off steam cause they already ate and didn't want to land without having a clear idea what they would do as they saw the rest of the girls watch them with yoshika Lynette and Shirley watching the most intently ass the alarm went off announcing play time was over and the fight was on. Climbing skyward they discovered to large neuroi and several small fighter types which meant they knew what to do as it was a classic bomber formation that they had trained with to protect and earlier to deploy quickly from transport aircraft during combat which got them bot smiling at those memories. The major announced that she had the cores in sight and left Perrine in charge of the two bombers which looked like a cross between a C47 and B25 which made the girls feel homesick for their brother.

As the unit had destroyed 3 of the 5 a series of cannon blasts and rockets decimated the last neuroi as a P-38L lightning similar to the striker units the girls kept in reserve-well Taylors as belle used a P40 and a havoc heavy fighter-bomber and Taylor used a similar model and both could do night ops in a P61 black widow arming themselves with their usual weapons but also a 30mm cannon in those roles while normally they used a .50 or 20mm weapon along with all the other weapons. "Who the fuck is that?!" the rest of the unit screamed in unison as the P38L came diving out of the sun then requested permission to land on the base in Britannia.

A/N: Next chapter you meet the girls brother and another relationship blooms and others get better and continue to flourish


	3. Chapter 3

Skies of fire chapter 3

A/n: I do not own strike witches only my oc's hope yall enjoy

As the shiny metal skin of the P38 came in with the metal glistening in the sun the base was on alert as they thought it was a asshole with orders to disband them again and the would be damned if that happened without a fight. As the girls all slid hands to side arms or knifes they were prepared to die for each other Taylor saw the familiar outline of a horse and a very small cloud on the back she yelled "Hold it he's with me" and she holstered her .45 before running up to the cockpit and throwing the canopy open. "Well look what came back from the dead I guess the devil didn't want you and well you finally passed the LAAF officers course so you're what a sergeant cause if so damn you're the same rank as me so no more bossing you around then?" before helping him out of the cockpit and on to the blistering hot tarmac as it was the middle of summer. "Who the fuck are you and why are you such a hot shot?" Mio demanded as minna walked up to him and stuck her hand out to the clean shaven 19 year old who's eyes showed that he had seen more than his fair share in those 19 years. "Names David Scothorne, sergeant in the LAAF 357th long range fighter squadron call signs stallion but everyone just calls me scotty" and he looked over and saw the eyes of a red head were moving back and forth between him and the turbo charged merlin engines on his lightning. Walking over to her he stuck his hand out and with a Midwestern drawl said "names david and whats your name you nice looking redhead" as she followed him over to the storage bin on the bird and pulled out the bags and transfer papers that he knew he needed to give to Minna.

Looking in Shirley's eyes he said "Miss Can you show me to the commander's office" and that snapped out of her stupor she said "Y-yes sure come on fly boy lets get you squared away" and as she looked at him while walking she said "names Shirley I was also LAAF but was a witch and I saw those Engines on your Lightning do you mind telling me where you got such an awesome ride?" and he slid a piece of paper stating he had been the test pilot for it and asked for the rebooted engines to get more speed so the whole bird had been rebuilt and Shirley almost fainted. As they stopped so she could catch her breath she walked in a jealous silence about what he got to do so David scared he had blown a friendship before it even started asked "have you ever been to the salt flats?" and Shirley said "hell yes I have been to the salt flats It's the paradise for all speed demons" and he laughed and said "I'm at 199 on my runs I just can't break 200 on a motorcycle which is a stock all black Harley hardtail" which got her drooling and grilling him for information up until they arrived at minna's office. "Well here you go flyboy maybe I'll see you around and as she turned to leave minna called out "Come in here both of you" and Shirley's heart nearly stopped and she zoned out thinking she'd get the chance to say she loved him cause she remembered training with hi9m in basic and seeing him on the salt flats. "Shirley since he seems to be a mechani9c why don't you look over his lightning with him and see what parts we will need and then show him to his room and all your stuff has arrive and welcome to the 501st JFW".

As David walked off to his room Shirley sat down and started to spill her guts as minna had assigned lynette to show him around seeing Yeager's nervousness. "What's eating you and don't say it's nothing, Ill keep you in here until you spill it" Minna stated like a worried older sister which she was to most of the unit. "I like the boy and I've known him since basic so it's not a love at first sight like you may say but I don't know what to do and could use advice". Minna stated the obvious "well you share common interests and the rooms are right next to each other so go and talk to him and if that's to hard I can set you to up on date and together on the roster" to which a normally prideful Shirley asked for that to happen. After that happened the roster for the day came out with Shirley and David in the hangar to repair the strikers that had been damaged in the last combat mission and Shirley almost leapt for joy but kept it internal afraid David would think she was weak or a creep. As they started working on the strikers and David's aircraft which also included the parts for a mustang that had been flown in earlier that day Shirley started making small talk about their days in basic training and then got up the courage to ask David the question on her mind. "Hey umm David I have a question for you and if it's to personal you don't have to answer but do you like anyone or are you dating anybody?" and he had no idea what she thin k and said yes I do and she looked a little down upon hearing that and he said "she's a total speed demon and Ive known her since basic and she has awesome orange hair just like the great pumpkin" and Shirley knew who it was but said "she seem likes such an an awesome girl I can't wait to meet her someday" and David said "mirrors over there if you want to meet her that bad" and with a squeal of delight hugged David and said "flyboy I like you and they shared a quick kiss that when word made it back to minna sent them into town on their first date.

A/N: This is the start of a relationship Id talked about last chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Skies of fire CH. 4

A/N: I don't own strike witches and I only own my OCs.

As David and Shirley had put the finishing touches on the upgrades that he had wanted on his p38 as the girls just stared waking up from a night of drinking after the date belle reached over and felt Lynette's hand and gave it a light kiss followed by good morning cutie. As belle smiled at Lynne's blushing Taylor and yoshika were still making out as they had after they woke up then went for a swim. As the two more active lovers stopped kissing long enough to hear that they had to make breakfast they moaned silently that the night had to end. During the making of breakfast Perrine came down in her usually bitchy mood about the fact that yoshika and Taylor where making an "ungrateful mishmash of moldy beans and bland mush" which really pissed both of the cooks off. "Ok bitch if you don't like it don't eat it and you can go fuck yourself you pompous sex crazed bitch" which was said right as commander minna trude and Shirley came down from a meeting even though Shirley wished she was with the units fighter pilot. Stunned into silence about the girl's outburst and the fact that Perrine was about to cry the two love birds were told to go for a walk while the officers found out what punishment would fit but only after they served everyone else and took their meal to go. "Well why don't we go flying or even skinny dipping since we have the morning off eh babe?" got Taylor smiling as she asked yoshika if that's all she could think about and the response of yes was only a partial surprise.

"Alright lets go but on one condition when we wrestle and I win the loser which will be you has to admit how much she thinks the other is a goddess" to which yoshika responded "doubtful but you're on babe" followed by a smack on the but as they went swimming and wrestling on the beach. As the two lovers where starting to get down off a high they felt they heard squeals and moans and they assumed that the major and minna were doing the same thing they had just done only to find out who it was by the blonde hair in the sky. "well we know why lyne is always tired now and has trouble walking" was all yoshika could say before belle kissed her neck and said lets copy them but show them how it's done as her hand slide almost on its own accord up yoshika's neck. After the girls finished kissing on each other they then decided a swim would be nice before they went and got dressed and back to face punishment which they weren't too thrilled about.

"Alright girls why did you make Perrine cry and get so mad because she threw her food at the wall and refused to even eat or explain why" and as Taylor went on to explain why they yelled at Perrine for hating their food and demanding that they just vanish and if they came back to have learned how to cook and who was in charge and that had Taylor crying. As minna said she understood and that Perrine didn't mean it she was just mean spirited if it didn't fit with high galian standards which apparently nothing did. After the girls were explained that they would be on KP for the month and in the future to cook the food before she showed up and have the food ready for her so if she didn't like it she could make her own food as the alarm went off. "God Damnit can we have one day to lounge around?" had minna surprised as she said "Taylor after the fight you and I should talk because I think something's bothering you" cause she was dead accurate in that regard.

As the girls all took off to find the neuroi which had ruined their day of relaxation and being with loved ones they heard major sakamoto yell she had spotted the damned creature so Taylor and belle smiled and said let's send them to hell then go back to relaxing at the beach cause I hate dealing with a ruined day. As the girls laughed at that fact they heard the roaring of a supercharged p38 which started firing away which got Shirley smiling brightly yelling "go boy you can do it give them hell" which kept going until the beam ripped the wing apart and he started a decent down back to base. As Shirley cried and belle and Taylor where pissed off they said in unison that's it you die before they finished destroying it and then flying back quickly with Shirley and lucchini both crying at the loss of someone they held dear. As they landed they ran to the sick bay and found Dave in one piece but really pissed off. "Hey babe I'm glad you're in one piece" was Shirley's greeting before a stream of curses that stunned lucchini left his lips about his bird being destroyed. As she left the room after telling him to rest she said ill fix it and give better armor and weapons don't you worry.

A/N: sorry bout the length and hope yall enjoy it.


	5. Bad blood good food

Skies of fire ch. 5

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only my oc's. Gonna drop a few references for my family in here.

As the night witches were coming for a day's rest that was well deserved the new girls decided to take their hand at making breakfast for the others and for the girls they liked. As Taylor decided to watch the sun rise with her sister belle as they decided what to make cause their girls were asleep and they had until they woke up to have breakfast made as Lynette and yoshika were the last to up just to cover the eyes of their loves. "Well sis what do you think we should make? I'm thinking steak eggs, sausage hash browns and pancakes because it looks like it'll be a long day." As she saw belle roll her eyes she smacked her with the tail of her familiar which was a grey wolf and she threw a can airborne to shoot it with her .45 pistol much to her sisters' annoyance as they were smoking in private cause they weren't supposed to be doing that. "I agree the more feeling the better" as her Shepard tail wagged to piss her sis off because it was right in the way of her lighter. "Mind giving me the lighter damnit? It's to earlier for your shit damn it sis" was all belle said before walking into the kitchen to start cooking for the crew as her sister showed up to help her or risk being put on KP for the next week.

As Taylor started frying up the sausage the girls found some bacon and they decided to fry it up and as the food started frying the witches slowly started making their way to chow looking either half-dead or cheery as hell depending on what they were doing cause around 12 the alarm was tripped only to be revealed as a wiring glitch which pissed them off a lot. As Belle finished with the pancakes she felt a hand slide along her back and cover her eyes and in a sexy voice whisper "Guess who it is while Lynette stole a piece of bacon and yoshika was doing the same to Taylor stealing a piece of sausage and the two sisters started naming randomly like they didn't know but they knew who it was and ended the game by kissing in unison. As they finished the food service and got compliments from lucchini and the others except Perrine who had nothing but bad things to say about the cooking as usual. "This tastes worse than the dog food that the raccoon would feed us and that put the girls over edge. Looking up Taylor said way to calmly and in a scary tone of voice "what the fuck did you say bitch? You were too muffled with your head up your ass along with that stick" which got Perrine threatening her so Belle walked away as Taylor smashed Perrine's head into the counter before leaving the others in a stunned silence.

As Taylor walked into the hanger screaming curses at the moon Lucchini followed her as Shirley asked what was wrong as she heard it over the roar of her engines. "I may get in deep shit because I knocked Perrine on her ass for talking shit about me and yoshika. I want to kill that fucking slut!". As Shirley held her best friend crying saying that she knew how she felt and that as a sister she'd love her no matter what as she knew her girlfriend loved her to the moon and back, and as the hug started lucchini jumped in and said "you are my best friend" and gave her a kiss on her cheek then climbed up to the rafters as David walked in with his shirt off to start rebuilding the fighter with some toast in his mouth as the girls still had the leftovers for him as he mounted a night vision radar in his lightning to help the witches as they needed it.

As taylor and belle got sent to their room as punishment for the fight because belle came back and punched her in the gut they started thinking of their girlfriends and started rubbing themselves slowly as they thought of them naked they started speeding up then moaning was muffled thanks to the music of their girlfriends and the noise was loud in the room. But back in the hangar David was remounting the main armament of the lightning to be 4 20mm cannon and 4 50 cals in a tight pack in the nose and David and Shirley went ahead and grabbed paint to throw on a purple around the cockpit but dark on the bottom and painting a rainbow on the rocket pods and a twilight color which was a mix of purple and black on the bird and pink on the bombs as Shirley mounted a shield on it and a quick launch ejection seat. After they fixed up the fighter they had also mounted the same on a P61C that David flew for night protection when he was assigned night off the bat.

As the two decided that they were done rebuilding the fighters with shields and stuff they started to kiss and slide Shirley's shirt up they went for a swim while minna and Mio were at it as were belle and Lynette and Taylor and yoshika they all got deep and eventually fel asleep as the nueroi overhead where destroyed by sanya and Eila before they had to sound the alarm. "I think we should get David airborne to help the girls babe" was Minna's fix to the girls' flight issues.

A/N: There is the 5th chapter and Im sorry there wasn't so much fighting the enemies but that will change next and can y'all get the reference I dropped?


	6. Chapter 6

Skies of fire ch. 6

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only my ocs are my control and I may drop more references

As David had been getting to sleep after working on the engines of the black widow which was one of his babies as he called them he heard that he was to be sent up on a night raid, which for a night owl like him was not a problem, he quickly threw on his flight suit as he kept pulling high-G maneuvers and didn't want to black out he heard Shirley give him a warning that he would take to heart. "Keep your shield up when the radar shows or if you think your being tracked its better safe than sorry and don't overdo it I need you alive for the dance tonight" and she stole a kiss as David slugged a soda and said with a smile "I know and I'm looking forward to this and I only hope my sisters can stay out of trouble" then he ran out to his bird and started revving the engine calling out "speed dash" which was his take off call sign he armed his rocket pods as he chose to take out his lightning affectionately called the "fork tailed rainbow" by his friends and the "twin tailed nightmare" by his enemies and rivals.

As he wheeled the lightning out he activated his radar and armed his bomb pods that the pink color was known as the pink burn cause he often had napalm bombs depending on what the target was. As the engines were pushed to the max take-off speed cause he was a die-hard speed demon Lucchini started to scream as she had slept on the wing of his bird and fell off as he performed a crash take off pulling 7-Gs off the bat and soon was in contact with the Neuroi as Sanya and Eila kept firing not expecting any back up because the radios they used were being jammed by the static the Neuroi was producing so the four machine guns and two 20mm cannon started barking the girls dove for the deck. "Hey I heard you could need some help and I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd stop by and say hi" he said with a chuckle as David unloaded the rockets saying "taste the painb-oh shit you son of a bitch" as the beam slammed into his shield he had triggered following his girlfriend's advice he had set the shield to on at medium power. Sanya started crying thinking that they had just seen the boy the called brother just get shoot down trying to defend them but eila knew better and she told Sanya as she flipped the tarot card for victory at her.

As David came in for landing belle and Taylor were cooking up a breakfast that they hoped all the girls would like and they were in a cheery mood but that soon dissipated as they saw the medical staff carry Lynette out on a stretcher due to severe reactions to water escape training she had gone to deep and her body started suffering the bends and belle was instantly scared and in a bad mood which as the sisters started frying up the ham and bacon because the scrambled eggs had just been plated and the pancakes and toast had already been put out for the rest of the comrades and Perrine started to say that the food sucked as she usually did but was cut off by mina holding her hand up and whispering that is not a good time because after what she just saw any violence that Perrine brought on herself would get belle to days off of flying and that slid Perrine to closing her mouth. As Lucchini asked for more food belle helped yoshika and Taylor dispense the rest of the food before running off to the hangar crying because what she had witnessed just hit her and she was afraid she had seen the last images of her girlfriend and started going nuts crying to herself screaming "Don't you dare die on me damn it I don't know what I'd do without you!" As mio, Erica and Lucchini ran into the hangar and saw belle curled up in a ball sucking her tail having a nervous breakdown holding her .45 aiming at imaginary enemies she was an easy disarm and they heard a scary phrase in between sobs and the army air force jacket looking like it swallowed her she stated "I wish I was dead this is so unrainbow". "Alright let's leave Yeager and Lucchini to watch her and the rest of us let her be and master sergeant that is conduct unbecoming and you are not flying until you get your head on straight" and those who looked at Marisa who went by her middle name Taylor begged to be left alone and the girls refused. As the alarm rang Shirley muttered "Son of a cocksucking bitch we aren't leaving we better hope that our comrades can complete the defense without us cause we have more important issues" as she held onto Marisa tightly hoping she'd snap out of it soon.


	7. letters from war waves of peace

Skies of fire chapter 7

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and the story may get lighter in mood not really haha and let me know what I can change

As Marisa started to look out at her surroundings she saw that she was in the hanger still but instead of Shirley holding her it was her sister Taylor holding her and Marisa felt a gentle breeze she shivered slightly and looked down to see her sister had pulled her shirt off and that her skin was wet from her sisters tears so she tried to move and grab her shirt. "Hey sis your awake it only took you about 12 hours and I was about to carry you out of the hangar and to your bed" and her blue eyes sparkled with relief and she passed yoshika who said "your blue eyes are so much better when they aren't clouded with worry" and she started to kiss Belle only for Marisa to try and walk to her room only to fall on her face with the minute she landed on her feet. "Son of a bitch that would be nice if I could fucking walk" before starting to cry that belle and yoshika didn't hear Lynette say "I'll take it from here girls and also I love the bra babe" which got Marisa go bright red because she forgot she was only in her bra as her shirt was still in the hanger drying. "I-I-I'm sorry if it offends you and what will the others thinks?" only to be kissed by Lynette who with a chuckle said I think it's sexy and damn what they think" only for a jacket like Mio's to be draped over her shoulders.

As she turned around to see who had put the jacket over her she saw a new boy with a katana by his side and a dark look in his eyes and she thought he was a mercenary and she stood there in a state of shock and just as suddenly he vanished. As she started to ask Lynette what was that she heard the majors voice "can't have an ace get a cold can we cause if you don't fly your sister will be hard to handle and then we'd be screwed" with her trademark laugh before letting the girls stumble back to bed as she was off of flight until the doc said otherwise and the determination would be made in the morning. As Lynette gently placed her girlfriend down the alarm went off but it was more of a general quarters meaning that the contact was an unknown so David decided to be a nut and find out only for the radio to squawk "The damned hot greeting isn't necessary so if you want I could go banzai and we'd all be fucked wouldn't we?" and as they demanded to know who he was Marisa yelled out over her comms that asshole is our other brother Drake and he has a temper and a love for his sisters settle down please" knowing full well she may be getting in trouble so she mumbled "Dumbass I better not regret this" before rushing out to greet her little brother she saw the H-model mustang painted in a grey paint job with the glistening paintjob of the sharks mouth looking like it was ready for business. "Hey sis they said they would be flying in the 109 and I was wondering if it arrived yet" as he climbed out of the cockpit with the scar down his cheek starting under his eye and the beard he looked like a man who had seen too much for only being 16.

As the major watched the young man reach into the aircraft and pull out a M1 carbine she walked out and asked in a shocked tone of voice who the hell are you and who are you related to before the grease monkey as David was called and belle walked and ran respectively out to their brother who was told by David "yes the 109 has arrived and the Thompson and mp40 are a nice touch but here put this in your stang" and handed over a ppsh41 and a mp40 stating "there is already a shortened STG45 in the 109". As the boys settled down Taylor grabbed a sheet of paper and started to pen a letter to her mom and she tried not to cry writing "Mother I know I haven't written nearly as much as I would have liked but me and sis have been reunited with our brothers and I have to say that the trip here was rough but worth it. I live out on th water and have been swimming a lot almost like camp and I've made plenty of friends and even have a love here on base. The leaders here are perfect friends and they ignored the fact that I have days I can't walk and are just like you. I know daddy is looking down on us and he always called us his little angels and you are the reason we are out here so you stay safe and don't worry. My band of badass sisters will keep me safe and one can see into the future and everything it's so awesome" Pulling out a picture of the group she started writing again "The girls in my unit are awesome and the major mio is the kind of that lets nothing really get out of hand and lets me practice with my sword and knives so I got to blow off steam. The others are my "sisters" eila who can see in the future and its awesome and Sanya who flies at night and often gives me awesome advice then there is my girlfriend yoshika who is a bombshell and just like my friend Lynette who is dating Marisa as I know she has told you before and the commander Minna reminds me of daddy as she always cares about us and never wants us to keep our problems internal. I know daddy is looking down on us thinking those boys have the world in their palms and my angels are a shining light and I will always love you mommy" before her vision was blocked by tears as she missed her dad and wished that he was still around.

Upon hearing the sniffling Perrine opened the door and started laughing as she heard belle start crying only to have a knife slam into the door as yoshika saw the noble look in on her girlfriend and decided to scare her. Minna ran in hearing the screams from yoshika of "BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT SO SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU PREVERTTED JACKASS!" as Perrine was laughing at a crying Taylor who threw a knife hoping to kill the noble before she was overpowered and then killed. As the fight was broken up the girls were sent off Taylor was told that she would be given a week off of flying if she wanted while Perrine was sentenced to barracks. As the sun set low in the sky belle slid out to her sister Taylor with a cheery glint in her eyes and Belle asked "what has you in a cheery mood only for Lynette and yoshika to come out behind them. Belle looked at her girlfriend and asked how long has sisters girlfriend been out of the hospital and Lynette smiled and said this afternoon and they started planning for supper as the alarm went off meaning another day in paradise had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Strike witches skies of fire chapter 8

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only own my OCs.

As the girls had been coming in from a combat patrol that had been all night as they had also decided to play around because they were all hopped up on caffeine accept for Taylor and belle who had been getting ready to sneak out but then the alarm went off and they had to run down to the hangar bay and work with David and Drake but as the girls took off they refused to fly claiming to be ill at the time. "Hey sis lets go out and have some fun while our brothers stay up for if they need night support and I think we should hit the pub scene for a little while cause we live fast die young and leave a really damn good looking corpse so let's go" as Taylor held up her fake id and gave belle the same thing before they ran to the fence smiling before they realized it was barbed wire and the two girls ran to the open gate and flashed military id's using a story and they were told "with it being this late and the base on a blackout once you leave you will not be allowed back on base until morning so leave at your own risk" and they flashed a calm smile and snuck out anyways with plans to get drunk and be somebody. Looking back at her sister Taylor laughed and calmed her nerves saying "don't worry we are armed and the girls will tell us if we are needed back at the base which is why we are hitting a pub close to base" as they opened the door to the pub and were instantly greeted with cat-calls and other vulgar phrases that the girls ignored saying to themselves "just enjoy the beer and hard liquor and it will all be over soon" only for a guy to try and grope her in front of his mates.

Looking at him belle said "I would take your hands off her and if not your dead before the Bobbys get here ok?" and preceded to slam her fist into his jaw with enough force to get a satisfying crack as the jaw shattered. As he slammed into the floor moaning he had head-butted another bar patron who slammed the knocked out victim into the wall and that one action led to a full scale bar brawl as both sides of the victims started settling the disagreement with their fists and not bothering with the girls or the guy who was unexplainably out cold. As the girls slid out of the bar the bobbys showed up along with military police because the rumor went around that to members of the 501st had been spotted at the bar during the altercation. Combing through the bar and after reviving the unconscious sack of shit they found out that he had been groping a girl who loosely matched Taylor's description and the base running a brief check discovered that the two girls were indeed AWOL.

Hearing the radio earpiece squawk belle heard her girlfriends voice and she said "your actions in the bar have not gone unnoticed and you and Taylor may want to find somewhere to hold up because" and the transmission then started cutting in and out with "….information…tracking…Neuroi" and Belle screamed at yoshika "say again transmission jammed I repeat say again" and looking at her sister pulling a .45 pistol and upon seeing that Taylor pulled out a PPK and they flicked the safety off as they both had one in the chamber. "Sis you remember when yoshika had the run in with the Neuroi witch last year? Well let's just say Honolulu may get hot if the transmission meant what I think it means" as they hid the guns long enough to slip into the hostel before calling the 501st base by way of Hickam field. "We are held up at a small youth hotel and we heard that there is a threat out here and we'll come back with scalps or in a box" hearing that that gates wouldn't be unlocked it was nonchalantly thrown back of "we can swim climb or even fly in like our brothers did so fuck that it won't matter" and the girls decided to get some sleep before setting out hunting. Right before they fell asleep belle looked at Taylor and asked "Why do you think we got as lucky as we did with our awesome girlfriends and reuniting with our brothers and what not" and the response was definitely not what she expected.

"Well let's look at it this way shall we? We are troopers who survived a grueling plot and the hell of psych and the other shit that went down I think god finally got tired of shitting on us and gave a break in life" and before closing her eyes stated "Do you know why older siblings and senior officers along with elders exist? They exist to give their elders a hell of a hard time so if you cause trouble you will be scolded and maybe punished by our CO but fuck it" and started laughing. After getting a wakeup call and finding that Taylor was wrapped in belle's arms and her lips were close to her sister's hair. "God damn it how much did we drink last night and god damn it can you please get off of me?" as belle rolled off the bed and on her ass which made her sister laugh. Ignoring the laugh she said "come on let's go home before we get in anymore trouble and get grounded for even a longer time" and as they walked out they were greeted by gunfire from the goons they beat the crap out of earlier in the week. Hiding against the wall they started shooting back fatally wounding one guy and scaring the others into retreating. "Sis lets go home now before th-" before dumping the .45 into another Neuroi clone and running to the gate and climbing over the wire and falling on their asses' which got their girlfriends laughing.

As the girls were picked up by their girlfriends they found wrists bound and bags over their heads the girls were panicking a little only to find the bags removed in front of the commanders and mio was none too pleased. "You know after your temper issues we had to bind you because this will piss you off and make you girlfriends happy as they will be in charge of you for the next week. Dismissed" and the girls were drug off and then as all faded into silence they heard the sounds of the girls begging for forgiveness until the morning broke.


	9. holiday chaos blessed returns

Skies of fire chapter 9

A/N: This will be a holiday chapter with action and maybe a few references tossed in. Still don't own strike witches and happy holidays everyone

Humming silent night to herself belle and Taylor were sitting on the castle wall of the fortress that they had built in the mixture of the karlsland and fuso styles watching for if the reinforcements they were hoping for to arrive before the fighting they expected. Not having been in contact with the enemy for a while they all jokingly called it the Christmas truce of 1943 which had been discouraged by the brass who had heard of the Christmas truce of 1914 and they were afraid that it would be made the normal thing in the worlds armies but the Neuroi may not be so cooperative and the brass didn't want to foster resent amongst the fighter units as one was fighting and the other had a break under a so called truce. Thinking about that drake was piloting his mustang as David flew along his wing in his lightning and they were talking absentmindedly "when do you think we will have a break from the fighting and do you think we will have the ability to travel to manila or Tokyo when we-"and he was cut off as the alarms in the lightning started to blare and they saw what they thought were landing craft only for the fighters to have to veer out of the way from a blast of lasers. As they started to dive to the deck they pulled up right at the deck and came in with all weapons armed and neither firing yet hoping they were wrong.

"Hey I'll call this in and brother don't get shot down ok?" and they thought it was just themselves fighting the landing craft and the air support they had and the yell over the radio was sharp but panicked "you to wont be on your own and to be honest the lightning is the better choice for the anti-ship but it's up to you boys how to approach it also there is going to be support for you" and David heard the roar of a corsairs 6 .50s and the flair of the rockets from a corsair nearly blinding him. "Damn I really need one for Christmas thank you" as they watched to neuroified landing craft go up in a ball of fire as the zeroes and thunderbolts with FW190s in reserve all laid in on the threats only for it to get more interesting as 2 U-boats a Fuso submarine which was a patrol submarine based on the I400 class and a couple American submarine which made the boys happy knowing they had the support they wanted for Christmas.

Watching the battle unfolding Belle and Taylor ran back to where their girlfriends were based and said that there was a battle going and they heard a message over the radio "we need all witches in the area to respond the closer you are the better with coordinates to follow" which were right outside the HQ and so that had all the witches being called on to help lend a hand and that in turn triggered an alarm and trude gave a yell of "god damn it why the fuck did it have to ruin my holiday" as chris had been flown in via specially designed transport which Ursula had hitched a ride on stating to chris "home is where the family is together and why don't we visit our sisters and let them know what we have been up to" as they touched down after being escorted by Erica after she saw it was a karlsland transport and she decided that it carried the men they needed.

As the Neuroi were being dropped they saw the last one hit the ground with a nice burn they decided to escort their allies back to base and the pilots all were in a more relaxed mood at least until they spotted another wave of what they thought were enemies and started to call it in. Right as they keyed the mics Drake saw that they were frantically flashing a message and he translated it and screamed over the radio "do not fire and if anyone thinks that I'll send them into the drink myself so I dare you to test me right now" and after hearing the response they asked why can't we take them down its kill or be killed only to be relieved hearing with a slight bit of rage "they are friendlies damn it so I dare you to fire on them" and Taylor heard that and smiled. Yelling out with excitement Taylor yelled to yoshika "babe the reinforcements are here and I think we can go in". As the girls ran in Erica bumped into her sister and they held on to each other for dear life they heard yelling and tears and saw chris and trude embracing as they haven't seen each other in a while and after seeing her "sister" yoshika chris saw Taylor walk over and introduce herself then walk over to the bar grabbing the champagne and a bottle of Jägermeister and ignoring the scoffs from Perrine who was looking for a reason to ruin the holidays Taylor and Belle poured the glasses for the girls and began singing carols into the night with the boys helping them if they forgot the words or errors caused by drinking too much. Watching the girls drinking and celebrating with their sisters some they saw every day and some they only saw sometimes Mio looked at her lover and asked Minna "do you think the girls will remember this in the morning and most importantly do you think the other girls will stay for a while?" and wondered why Minna bit her lip only to see that they were below the mistletoe and laughed before kissing her love with a passion that they kept pent up for a while while the girls gave Dave a rainbow patch on a leather jacket and they called him rainbow and he laughed at that

A/N: that is the holiday special so happy holidays and I had drop a reference even if it was on the end.


	10. Fires of friendship common allies

Skies of fire chapter 10

A/N: I still don't own strike witches and if yall think it's too dark or too many references let me know

As the girls were just getting up and moving because they had been allowed to take a time off as they had been on the front lines and seeing action for a month at that point nonstop and the higher ups decided that they needed a break because the girls where really starting to show signs of fatigue and they could eventually make life threatening decisions and the girls had been happy as hell hearing that. "Yay we get to sleep in!" belle screamed with delight which got eila fuming "for god's sake shut the hell up sanya is trying to sleep" and as belle turned away she said "come with me and I have something for your girlfriend and if you ever yell at me again this wolf will show her claws" before being lifted in the air.

"P-put me down god damn it I-I didn't mean it!" as she expected to be hit with major sakamotos sword she discovered it was her dear friend some often called them Sisters Shelby Meyer whose call sign ember and the eagle features stated all they needed to know as she loved to play with fire and often carried a lighter but wasn't shy about using it if she was bored and looking at her prey said in a very mocking tone "my what do we have here if it wasn't my dear sister Blaze who decided to be a bitch again do I have to dunk you in the water?" and David whose official call sign was sparky but the girls called him rainbow walked in and said "oh damn here we go again" before firing a chrome/nickel plated 45 before holstering the revolver and pulling out his chrome/nickel plated 45 handgun which fired 45 magnum rounds just like his revolver that the group all called 45 super rounds. "As members of the 357 long range fighter squadron we shouldn't be fighting each other but I don't give a damn if you guys destroy the nueroi and take the aggression out then but not now ok?" and the girls fell into stunned silence and they yelled out "hey rainbow think it's time for breakfast so who's cooking it?" and he said calmly the girls should have it taken care of and they were greeted by the sounds of "boogie woogie bugle boy of company b" and they laughed as the girls came out in fighter pilots scarfs like the red baron and someone yelled oh great red baron I thought you were shot down and they saw it was trude who said it with a smile on her face. "well I guess people told you wrong just can't find a striker unit to paint red" and they all laughed and Belle said "Id love to see Taylor in a striker bright red battling the nueroi" and they all had a laugh which increased as Taylor turned bright red.

As they all sat down for a breakfast of eggs sausage and toast as they would be doing flight training and they didn't want to give the girls cramps they all heard a thud and the yell of "god damn it you DO NOT put a light switch behind the paint and motor oil!" and David came out covered oil and paint and seeing Taylors glint in her eye he said "No you can't set me on fire so stop looking at me like that" and as her eyes cast down Shirley yelled out "you can help me get these strikers fixed up you little grease monkey and bring your lighter and belle cause we have to customize the red mount for the infamous red baroness and Taylor replied "oh not you to but I like that nickname" as they all ran out to the hangar bay to start to tinker with the birds they saw Shirley mix paint and gasoline which was placed on pods that she mounted to them in a knights cross pattern and upon seeing the nervous look of the baroness as they all took to calling her said "don't you worry I have the paint oiled so it will spread evenly but can't catch fire" and belle and Taylor said in unison "what the fuck is with the paint balloons" and Shirley threw a knife much like the girls and the paint spread evenly over the bird. "That is what the balloons were for so have faith with your best friend" she said with a laugh before dragging the cans of oil and a few training dummies out to the fields and the 3 all shared a laugh "well Perrine's twins are all here and I know we won't get any use from them" but the laugh stopped when Taylor saw Perrine crying.

"Hey what's wrong I saw you crying and I worry about you" as Taylor held out a grease stained hand and Perrine breaking her hard ass routine showed a bit of humanity and weakness took it and said "we have a tradition in Gallia well we did that we celebrated bastille day and it was my birthday but like every year Ill celebrate alone and people will laugh at me even more so since I'm crying and Taylor turned away after yelling wait a minute "Ill be right back your highness" before running to the other two standing around the fuel barrels and seeing Shirley's snickering revealed "Perrine's birthday is today and no one will celebrate it with her and I've been in that regard being 23 June I'm always alone cause family is on the road" before the 3 of them started to plan candles and the number 17 on oil soaked rags laid out on the tarmac and belle Taylor and their girlfriends ran to the kitchen to make two cakes for Perrine and bastille day. "Well girls and gents we have a birthday to celebrate so you all know we are family so the party begins" and then the girls all sang happy birthday and brought gold silver and jewelry and other gifts for their sister and after cake and ice cream and a dinner that they all said was the best ever they all headed outside. "W-what is happening to me" Perrine asked as she was blindfolded and led outside and as the sun went down the striker engines revved up and flew overhead with the units of belle, Taylor and Shirley painted red blue and white in the French colors the lighter sparked as Ember lived up to her name and sparked the oil which Erica pushed skyward in a dance with sturm was then made to spell "happy birthday sis" with Taylors fire control ability. Perrine cried and thanked them all as David draped a Pegasus jacket over her shoulders and said "you have joined unofficially but still joined the horsemen and you're a rarity" and Taylor drifted off writing her mom telling her what happened with Lynette's head on her lap.

A/N: hope yall enjoy this and Im sorry there wasn't much fighting this one but AI hope yall still enjoy it


	11. Chapter 11

Skies of fire chapter 11

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my ocs and this will have references galore and blood and gore.

As the girls all woke up after celebrating Perrine's birthday charlotte saw Shelby in a tee-shirt that looked like it was a size to small and was covered in blood. Looking at her comrade Shirley said "hey em what's u-HOLY SHIT!" and Shelby just looked at her and said "what do I have any paint on me or any food on my face?" and she felt light headed as Shirley yelled "you are covered in blood what the hell is up with it?!" and Shelby almost fainted and as her eyes rolled back into her head she fell to the ground only to be caught by Shirley who saw that the typically snow white eyes were the colors of the fires of hell. Letting out an ear piercing scream that woke even lucchini, who had a nightmare the night before and was trying to catch up on her sleep, causing her to fall off the rafters she was hiding in and with a fall of about 75 feet she slammed down on her legs and arm on the concrete which resonated through the hangar with a sickening snap as her arm and legs basically shattering with the bright white of her femur sticking out of her legs and the wail that accompanied it got even blaze shuddering and she nicked her hand on the metal of her striker unit and not bothering with the medics she used her healing and fire magic to ensure she was good then she ran off to the hangar praying to god it wasn't one of her little sisters. As Perrine walked out with the horseman's jacket with rarity emblazoned on the back she saw Shirley run past her and knocking her over. "Gah, what the fuck you backwoods bum let me guess someone knocked over your moonshine still?" expecting to get a rise out of Shirley who didn't answer cause she had her hands full with Shelby and she told Perrine something was wrong screaming her call sign as that was the name she said fit her training partner and was the only name she knew her as during training. "GOD DAMN IT EMBER STAY WITH ME CAUSE ME AND BELLE CANT LOSE YOU!" and that got Perrine following right behind her following her to the sick bay.

As Belle walked into the hangar she yelled "Hey Em Shirley where are you too at cause I wanna have a little-" and she was cut off hearing the yelling and crying of Lucchini who was desperately trying to use her unbroken hand to stem the tide of the blood she was losing all over the hangar floor. "H-help me I don't wanna die here please god don't let me die so far from home" with her mind flashing back to Maria, her one time love and best friend and she cried more picturing her in black giving the eulogy she started to crawl toward the door, thinking that way someone will find me, only for the door to open almost crushing her hand and she let out a yell of pain "God fucking damn it this day can't get any worse" only to hear Taylor scream "God damn it what happened as she cradled her best friend then picking her up and using her fire ability to make her feet into mini rockets she bolted down the hallway periodically touching the wall leaving a soot foot print in the shape and size of a size 6 combat boot pressed against the wall. Bumping into the medical bay door with her shoulder, which popped out of socket from the impact, she set her down on the nearest open bed and yelled for the medic who was teaching miyafuji and they both ran out and the doc assigned yoshika to deal with luchini while he took care of Shelby who they thought may die. Sliding her hands out she looked at Belle and asked "were there any internal injuries that you could see?" and belle kicked herself for rushing out and not checking like they were taught in the 101st. "I-I didn't check but I don't think so and as the room had a blue glow has the healing magic healed the skin after the painful process of setting the young girls bones which no one could stand to hear the pained cries of their sister.

As the girls saw Shirley and the red headed girl stood next to Shirley and belle asked "Is ember going to die?" and Shirley's response was what she expected "Like fucking hell she will cause she loves you and told me she'd die before she ever let her sister get hurt" and the alarm started sounding and that meant all hands on deck and as they ran past Shelby's bed she started to stand up to go with them and she was pushed down by Taylor who slid her a communicator and a line that she knew went deep she said " Don't cry for me when I'm gone just put a quarter in the jukebox and sing me back home" and then said "that don't mean I'm going to die cause I like my guitar thank you very much" then took off to the hangar as the intercom crackled to life in her ear "you damn well better survive and drop a few for the fire sisters" which is what they were called in training Taylor laughed and said "I will and we have our other sister with me so we got this now emboar you squirt get some rest and think of your girlfriend but no staining the bed" which got Shelby blushing as belle saw the laughing and said to tailor "Teasing our sister eh?" and the yell was "Shut up pyro we got to over kill as they both sported either a 30.06 like the stinger 1919A6 which was Taylor's preferred or belles .50 mag fed browning which was designated M2A1W which had some internal parts from an MG42 having a BAR trigger and M1 stock and bipod which they removed just like the stinger which is what they named the A6 and the A1 was called the chainsaw.

As the girls all sighted their weapons on the target they heard from Mio "the fire siblings with trude will draw its attention while miyafuji and Lynette will send it to hell" meaning they were on sniper detail as per the usual MO. As the dogfight commenced with the yell of yes ma'am they broke off into loose deuce because david and drake showed up in their trusty mustangs and Belles STG44 which she had rebuilt to look like the AK47 so she called it an STG 45 they all realized the truth and they started to drop the nueroi in loose deuce dogfights the only downside were the boys drop tanks weren't ejected yet and as the dropped away streamlining the profiles Drake yelled "fuck Im bingo" before diving for the deck heading home.

As the others dropped the nueroi in rapid succession they landed and walked in just in time to see a young girl in a pig costume who looked like a young miyafuji and belle remarked as such "either my girlfriend has a chibi clone or twin or that's a damn good dollephganger only for trude to yell "Chris your home" and take off with the rest of the sisters in tow and they all hugged her and doted on her then when they went to the hospital bay Taylor yelled to her sister ''hey emboar I brought you your lost tepig before hoisting Chris onto the bed which got trude and all of them laughing except Shelby who stated in acknowledgement of the youngster in their presence "I AM NOT A FREAKING EMBOAR! and all the girls laughed including Perrine who stated "you're a royal klutz you know that" seeing as she almost fell off the bed to make room for Chris.


	12. Life or death lost limbs

Skies of fire ch. 12

A/N: I do not own strike witches and am thinking of doing a sequel and this will be bloody as hell.

Gathering in the med bay after the previous days excitement and luchinni's arms having been set with one arm in a cast and the other having a little bit less movement than normal she was none too happy and voiced her displeasure with the complaint of "now where the fuck am I to sleep and will I be able to get back into the action and I hope I didn't worry you all with my injuries" before she started to burst into tears. Feeling hands on her she looked up to see miyafuji hugging her and telling her calmly "you haven't worried us we just want you to be ok so get some rest ok?" As the girls all suited up for training they all slung the BARs and the weapons they were comfortable with and the major also had her sword with a training blade and her real blade had been replaced with a small tanto knife for emergencies or even combat as they never knew what would happen, she jumped in and stated "Im a ninja and be sure to thank your sensei" and she laughed as she back flipped into her striker units. As perrine had a puzzled look Blaze and ember started to circle the group and asked "will you al hurry up we are getting so fucking bored up here" and sakamoto laughed and yelled "you heard the girls lets so them which pair is the best in the air".

Looking at her sister Belle Shelby stated "If we win lets use green paint to state it and the girls stated in unison "the whole base said we shoulda used red but it looked damn good to me in john deere green" and they laughed as their ears having been tuned by the time in the 75th ranger regiment and the screaming eagles they knew the sounds of aircraft and strikers in a dive and they pulled hard in a high yo-yo and go on Perrine and the majors and Perrine's tail while Taylor and lynette did a low yo-yo to avoid an over-shoot belle and miyafuji calmly did a loop into a split-s and they all said in unison "Sup sis" as they pulled the triggers on their weapons and Perrine and Sakamoto where declared KIA and as where Taylor and Lynette so the fight was now down to Trude and Hartmann vs the girlfriends who were fighter pilots and allies before the fight. We are so fucking bored and I swear to god this day is tiring so let's end this SHIT" belle yelled as the laser of the Neuroi put them in a hard turn and the fight was on for life and death stakes.

"Well sis the fight is real and good thing we had real weapons in a ready sling-ugh the weapons have no ammo" Taylor realized as Marisa saw the search lights and Said calmly "We may not have ammo but I no damn well they have plenty and it's time to play thread the needle" as they dove into the lights and felt the flak fly overhead. "Anybody get in touch with the gunners and tell em that an 88 facemask and spa treatment isn't my idea of fun" as the flak burst tore into Taylors striker unit and started to slice her knee open and the weight of the machine almost tore her leg off at the knee. "Son of a bitch this fucking hurts a lot and does anyone think I'm going to lose my leg?" she asked as Perrine having lined up a shot on a Neuroi who was on Taylor's six ended up shooting her in the ass since the Neuroi moved out of the was as soon as Perrine started to pull the trigger. "AH god damnit thank god I am not a guy or id be slashing the throat of whoever the fuck shot me" she raged and belle grabbed Perrine from behind and yelled "sis you know you wanna hit her" and Taylor swung around and slammed the butt of her stg45 into Perrine's stomach and then smashing it into her head before they limped into the base.

"We have a severely wounded and it's Taylor-"as trude was cut off by the screaming of Taylor as the weight of the unit ripped her leg off at the knee. "Belle grab the striker and Perrine try and stop the bleeding so she doesn't die on us cause that will suck like a whore during oktoberfest cause with the burial and calming her squadron mates down and all the grief and shit would ruin our nights so lets keep her alive". As they landed at the base with the 109 and mustang as cover because the girls were not in the shape to fight as they were all slinging the wounded into the base and straight into the arms of the medics and miyafuji who started to heal the gunshot wound and stem the bleeding from the missing leg and seeing the second striker unit was still attached yelled "where the fuck is the other leg and striker?" and Belle walked in with it like it was made of gold and said "chill out its right here I just have to get it to Shirley to repair and to see if she can make a mechanical limb for my sister".

As the girls all started to go to lunch Belle started to Make Shirley lunch as Lynette was fighting back the tears that threatened to escape down her stoic features as she had promised Taylor she wouldn't cry. "I'll Make Taylor her lunch and can you bring it to her and then I take it you'll go to the hangar and see how your sister's arm is coming along?" and fighting back tears that were threatening to escape as well said "your right and I'm going to be out at the range after so I can blow off some steam and I don't want anyone to laugh at me" and glaring at Perrine said "Especially not you bitch cause if you do I will kill you and make it look like a fucking accident" and she stormed off to the Hangar carrying a hamburger and a large plate of cheeseburger pie and steak and hash browns because they all assumed Shirley would be in the hangar all night. "Hey Shirley I brought you some food and I wonder how the building is coming along". Walking over to the gun storage door in the hangar she grabbed the M2A1W and walked out with the full mag seated she worked the charging handle and slowly pulling the trigger all the way to the rear and screaming as the barrel turned a bright cherry red before walking back and saying thank you sis before putting the gun away for a blast to slam the metal locker door on her arm shattering the bones to dust and blood flowed through the open torn skin and in rage she tore the door off before walking over to the saw and trying to remove it knowing it was gone and passing out as the saw started revving up to go through the bone.


	13. new loves improved wings

Skies of fire ch 13

A/N: I do not own strike witches and will introduce to more OCs who will even appear in 91. Anyways reviews would be helpful

As the girls all started to go about their evenings they all noticed that Belle was gone and they all were getting a little worried at her absence. "Hey does anyone know where blaze is because earlier we had seen her out in the hangar but we hadn't seen her since" and even Shirley said "Ill go looking for her because I think I may have something for her" and as she started to go to the hangar they all heard Belle's ear piercing scream and sobs so they all ran in and found that Belle was laying on the hard concrete floor in a puddle of blood with a saw running. Shutting off the saw in the way she knew how Trude all but ripped the saw away from its outlet ripping the cord to shreds they screamed "where is miyafuji we need her now cause Belles in real deep shit" and as if on cue miyafuji walked in and saw her girlfriend bleeding and bit back tears and seeing Major sakamoto she asked "will she be ok and I don't want to see her any worse off than now and I'm planning after this is over I'll go into town where I feel calmest right now ok sakamoto-san?" Sure enough Perrine yelled "you don't call that because II don't call her that don't you understand?!" and right on cue Lucchini jumped down from the rafters and kicked Perrine in the head and yelled "shut up it's not the time bitch" and she was led off and yoshika was told by a very concerned Minna "breathe and just do what is needed to be done then you will be granted a week's leave and two weeks to use for R&amp;R as you will most likely need it" and Miyafuji knew that it wasn't meant to be an evil remark and they all knew it.

"Hush my darling don't fear my darling" Yoshika hummed as Belle started to seize and the girls all saw Taylor rolling in a wheelchair and scooped her little sister up into her arms as she had seen yoshika stop the bleeding and proceeded to wheel her into the med bay and then slid over to yoshika and said calmly "let's go into town cause I hear the north shore is lovely this time of year" and they all laughed and said "of course you would find a way to make humor of the situation" before throwing taylor and yoshika the keys to a jeep and even lynette was allowed to go along as she needed to be with her girlfriend, who thanks to Shirley and David, had a new fake leg which was metal and plastic with a Kevlar skin which gave yoshika hope that belle would have an awesome metal arm just like her sisters leg. As she walked in with her stub of an arm in a sling she started to cry as she tried and failed to lift up her gun and that gave her the feeling that she would be discharged from the unit and she stated as much when commander minna called her into her office. "I saw you crying after you couldn't lift up your weapon and even your sword but you know you shouldn't be working that much as you have so you may have just overdone it so just relax and take it one day at a time and that's an order" and she saw Belle break down in tears and scream "I don't want to be discharged from the unit cause you are the only family I have left and I will kill myself if I get discharged because I'll have lost everything I cared about" and instead of being mad Minna just looked at her and said "I understand and don't worry nothing will happen to you because you are a ace witch and we wont give you up so go to your room and just ease your way back into working out and Ill see if we can get Shirley to rebuild your arm as soon as possible and you can keep your shirt as a trophy if you want to" and gave a slight wink that got belle laughing and saying thank you before she went to her room and found a bottle of booze waiting for her.

Looking at the bottle she asked in to the silence "who could have left me the bottle and I think it should be sampled before I drink it so I know its not poisoned" and she pulled out her knife and stuck it into the wrap on the neck and saw a note on the bed next to it and she picked it up a little bit less confused than when she had first walked in and read the note out loud not knowing her girlfriend walked in "in honor of your most recent kills and our condolences for the loss of your arm master sergeant and that was an honorable thing you did during your defense of your family" and Belle asked aloud "Master sergeant I'm just a first sergeant and haven't been up for promotion in a while" and yoshika stated after clearing her throat "you had downed both Neuroi and rogue fighters and had even saved my life as well as the lives of your team-mates so I think you are up for promotion" and the alarm went off everyone but Belle went up to engage the enemies and Belle ran to an 88 flak cannon to provide cover for her sister and allies. As the girls were launched out through the hangar Belle used her strength and her right arm to slam the charge handle home and hopped in before throwing the sight skyward to slowly fire the rounds off bagging 3 Neuroi in one go before the sonnderkommando Elbe fighter slammed into the gun mount throwing her free and burning her as she smacked the flames out and screamed a little bit.

"God damn it that fucking hurts and at least im not dead surprisingly even though I by all rights should be" and her earpiece crackled with the major demanding a status report and Taylor flew in with miyafuji to heal her and Taylor had helped to beat the flames out and as yoshika started to heal her Taylor pointed out "Blaze I saw that you are wearing the same shirt you did that day so my question is did it not give you enough bad luck?" and they both had a good much needed laugh as the sick bay had one newer visitor. As they all kept the fight going till the end which was done quickly to allow the kids to visit there sister and they all stood there with a bit of fear and Mio said with her trade mark laugh "you must want to be promoted or released really badly to do that but we aren't discharging you but we will promote you to master sergeant and a purple heart and a DFC and karlsland iron cross" as she was a fourth generation karlsland-liberion. "I wasn't flying so why did I receive the DFC and is that a silver star with a V?" and Minna said "the Liberion government decided that you had been working with the aircrews assigned to the flak guns making you eligible and the brave act was worthy of the second highest honor they can give" and Belle laughed and said "glad I got to fly without wings or strikers" and the group all laughed before telling her to get some sleep.

As the girls all helped around the base because Belle had been assigned to base cleaning as with her arm missing she wasn't fit for flight ops and so they had her use her good arm to clean up laundry and other small tasks but this time she was confined to hospital and then potentially her room and she just accepted it as a everyday fact of life but Perrine wasn't too happy with that. "I can't believe that lazy raccoon dog had to go off and get herself blown up" she complained as a couple of new members who due to the manpower shortage had been recruited from the Liberion navy air crops and the young man who had a dark look and a albino desert mouse as his familiar and the young lady with him who had a golden eagle as her familiar and Roberta Richards big sister who had the familiar of a Rottweiler and as Richard was known to remark under his breath "the attitude of one too" and Richard let it be known. Can you shut the fuck up and show me where the fuck your commander is so I can start to get settled in then sleep?" and Perrine went to open her mouth before Minna walked out and asked "are you the new recruits I called for?" and they said "yes I am Richard wilms Captain Liberion naval air corps and the research department, which caused Ursula who was visiting to work on Belle's arm and Taylors leg to perk up as she instantly felt attached to him but she had to take it slow, and looking at the young lady she said "My name is Christine scothorne but my friends all call me chris, and looking at Roberta they said "and our friend who will not talk right now her name is Roberta Lovelace" and she just nodded as they were told the commander would talk to them later.

As Belle walked out swinging her sword Perrine yelled "Listen bitch you were told not to be out of the room and you are breaking orders because you got promoted and the CO will make you a total piss ant and we know you are being a total pussy and that means that you cant do anything so you don't have to be healed again" and like right on cue Richard came in with a test model of the P80 shooting star yelling "Jet-fu kiiiiiiiick" as Belle hit the deck and the striker slammed into perrine before detaching and sailing into the harbor as Ursela was dying laughing along with Erica. "Sorry commander that new striker ran on fuel and not magic but I still have some bugs to work out" before he limped away with his other striker still attached.


	14. Worm holes and family traditions

Skies of fire chapter 14

A/N: I do not own strike witches and this chapter is just a tie in to 1991 and has no effect on the plot of either story

As the sun slowly rose over the Persian Gulf it was just another day on the Lincoln and as the crew all started a launch with Gabrielle being the first off the deck followed by Freddy who was very subtly bitching about being teamed up with Hannah and practically begged to be with Yurino or Shirino or anyone else as Hannah had a way that pissed everyone off. "Flight officer Freddy Lovelace your orders are to accompany Hannah during the training flight so do it and shut up and I said fly with her not protect her" she said with a wink as they were doing a training flight. "Yes ma'am and I will enjoy this match against my siblings and friends" and as they started to hover Hannah said "I can't believe I have to go against my beautiful major" and Shirino turned ghostly white and xalitha sent a telepathic link of "I'm going to enjoy this so sit back and enjoy the ride" and Gabrielle fired the flare gun meaning the game was on.

As the group all started to dog fight amongst themselves Hannah felt her pants be tugged down and a paint ball splatter against which sent her spinning out of control and caused Freddy to crash his striker from laughing so hard. "What the fuck you bitch that was a sexual and whorish thing to do" and Yurino said "so is hitting on my cousin bitch" and that got Hannah stuttering "y-your cousin?" as the rest of the unit all turned on her from all the pent up anger they had toward her. As she shot up skyward yelling in a, as Freddy put it, "very uncultured manner suitable only for swine" the rest of the group started to land and Hannah was the last one in and as she yelled "I fucking hate you swine!" and Freddy popped up screaming

"SWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEE!"

which put Hannah into the rafters. As he started to die of laughter he was told by Gabrielle "Freddy why the fuck did you do that besides the fact it was funny as hell and doesn't count as a reason" and Enid grabbed a ladder stating son of a bitch all I need is my firefighter uniform to get a kitten out of a tree". As they all laughed Christine came out singing the final countdown and said "Um guys I see a dark spiny wheel of death and we should go toward it" and right on cue they felt the ship get sucked into a worm hole.

BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!" chris yelled as Shelby yelled back "Shut up and enjoy the ride bitch!"

As the Yamato and Akagi were refueling with the witches providing they saw the dark hole starting to form like clouds and Lucchini was naturally on edge thinking back to the jet striker and the bushy tail that resulted. "Um can I go back to the ship or the base because I don't feel comfortable up here" Francesca nearly cried because she was so scared and Minna living up to her role as the units big sister motioned over for Lucchini to join her and they turned back because as they saw and Minna called out

"My striker is giving me trouble and I'm going to need someone to protect me"

and as they started to make it back Lucchini cried saying "you probably think I'm a little kid being scared off lightning and Minna laughed saying "you are a little kid and my little sister so no worries" and as they started to land they lost coms as a Lightning bolt tore into the jet black sky sending Lucchini diving for the base and the hanger which she hid under her blanket leaving the strikers on the ground. "Mio what the fuck just happened because the radars going nuts and reports that 4 no 8 Neuroi have been spotted and an unknown warship has been spotted" and they started to send out a recon team of Mio, Yoshika and Eilia and unbeknownst to them the Lincoln was launching a similar party. "Alexandra you and Abby and Freddy go find out what is going on and I'll try to use my eye to see what I can find" Shirino said as she brushed her hair out of her eye.

"Well gang looks like 3 of us are going armored and we must protect the fortune teller or fall victim to the gypsies curse"

Freddy stated and they all laughed as the 3 juggernauts went armored and flew in under the radar or so they thought as Belle and Taylor had seen them and felt a strange tingling and they activated their Neuroi aura forms like Christine they started to dive only to be captured by the fellow witches when the tails appeared and they saw the 3 Neuroi land and go human which led for them to be captured.

**Lincoln radio room shadow and Yeager show coming to yall live from where ever the fuck we are so this is the uss Lincoln where the hell are we?!**

They all heard the radio go off and ask the truth and abbey muttered "good question shadow if only we knew" and they saw the recon and the tiger shark fighter get scrambled and Trude saw the girls Jet strikers and said "they must be aliens because we don't have those" pointing at the F22 strikers that Abby was wearing. As Abby looked at her she muttered

"god I really hope I'm not like that when I'm older because if so shoot me"

and as they looked Bianca yelled "super Lucchini kick!" and they even heard Lucchini follow with the same thing and they were all surprised as the two Lucchini's looked at each other and started to copy each other's movements and they started to laugh. As they all started to laugh Bianca said "It's a long story mom about what we are doing here" as she saw her mom's puzzled look and they started to form a plan. As they started to pair of and talk Freddy slid up to Ursula and said Mom me and Victoria are really wondering what is up and how different it is now and Richard slid behind Ursula and kissed her sending the kids hiding and seeing the shot he said

"you kids with your fancy planes and guns and the like back in my day all we had was a Neuroi and a walking stick that doubles as an ass whooping stick so not much has changed I see" and the two sakamoto's were trying to keep Perrine and Hannah at bay they heard a sound and as they looked Ursula and Richard who were dressed as the roadrunner snuck behind them and Alex snuck behind as will E. Coyote and then sent them to the roof with

"BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!"

and as everyone laughed the two with no plot started to yell and right on cue the two gropers went and said consolation prizes except for Lisa and Shirley.

Grabbing a squeaky toy Miyafuji's eyes lit up and they started to toy around bouncing it down the halls and even down the Lincoln till sakamoto yelled "quit toying with miyafuji that's an order!" and Freddy popped up and said "that's your cousin you know" and went back to throwing the squeaky toy and it landed on Lynette's boobs and as yoshika dove head first her daughter said "no where I get that from and Lynette said "they squeak to so wanna feel and her familiar appeared and tried ot burro w and sure enough they heard "Squuuuuuueak" and they all laughed. As the kids were teasing miyafuji they also found a Neuroi core that had been from Lisa's Neuroi armor and she yelled to Richard "Give it back now you rat bastard!" and hearing the word rat Lucchini looked at Richard and yelled

"RAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"

and started to chase him around the base and he finally slid to a stop at Taylor's feet screaming "Changed my mind changed my mind take it TAKE IT!" and he practically threw it at her. As laughter was heard through the groups and they spotted a neuroi incoming and they all quickly dropped it as the stick stuck through it Richard said "thank god it didn't break like I thought" and the worm hole started to flux and they all looked and said "oh shit family reunion over" and took off. As they made it Perrine tried to follow only to get slapped by the portal with Bianca yelling "NO YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and as they heard why xalitha and Shelby said "one of these bitches is enough so we need no more". As they started to close the portal Freddy yelled "We forgot a gift" and looked out as they saw Freddy holding a armored narwhal and as he sang "narwhals swimming in the ocean causing a commotion because they are so awesome" and Shirino stopped the portal and it opened asking "what the fuck?!" and Lisa said "looks like a fucked up project from fort wyvern and I wonder if mom had anything to do with it?" and looking at Lisa Shirley said "no I'm innocent and if I did it would be faster".

Richard saw a shot and took it saying the great pumpkin mark 1 was shockingly innocent as was great pumpkin mark 3 although what happened to gen 2?" and they both yelled we are not pumpkins and fuck you" as the picture of her mom bandaged up fell out of Lisa's wallet and Richard yelled "Gen 2 Where's my mummy?!" and they both threw wrenches at him screaming "we are not pumpkins!"

"Oh shit this sucks!" he yelled and as he landed both Lucchini's saw Richard and Freddy land and yell in unison "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" sending the two boys running for their very lives. As the rest of the group looked around they started to make amends by giving Perrine and Hannah each a gift and Chris said "One royal to another I know you only eat and drink from top quality materials so I hope you enjoy it" and looking at it they asked in unison "what's that?" and as they dapped their fingers in it they yelled "That's milk! You bastard SWI-" and looked around seeing Richard yell "say it I need to hear this" and Chris flew by in a Tri-wing Fokker D3 with the banner saying SWINE!" and that sent Richard yelling and Perrine into the stratosphere through the ceiling and the Gallian newspapers saying "the Gallians have the first satellites in orbit" and it was even posted on Gallian news media in 1991 and Richard and Alex both said

"Breaking news the Gallian news have been taken off the air" and Xalitha appeared and said "Fuck you that was my clones dressed normally asshole!" before she flew away and as Alex flew up into the stratosphere saying "time to get the satellite down" and xalitha having more fun with it stating "well the satellite can talk it's a fucking Christmas miracle" as Perrine yelled

"I am not a fucking satellite!" as Alex yelled SWIIINE SURFING!" and Perrine yelled "OH GOD WHY" as Alex dove her into the dirt leaving a flame trail and saying "let's do that again" before spitting up ash.

Saying there good byes they said "Now this is good bye" and Hannah looked at Perrine and said I love you and I hope I can fall in love with the major" and Shirino mumbled "not a chance in frozen bloody protestant hell" as they let the portal close behind them.

**This is the shadow and Yeager radio show and well we are back where we belong so I say we start this with the final countdown" Lisa what did you think of seeing your mom and wow your crying now!" *chuckles* Its not funny shadow and I say we play complicated and then Letter to me as I wish would could write them and I know you were teasing" "Hey veronika you and your mom were passed the fuck out and what songs do you want to hear? "Letter to me and no shoes no shirt no problems and Alexandra wants to hear I wanna make you close your eyes" All right I'll get those on and enjoy the weekend everybody shadow out**


	15. Chapter 15

Skies of fire chapter 15

A/N: I do not own strike witches and will use the same style I used last chapter

As the group all stood on the dock waiting for the Yamato and the Akagi to arrive they were putting up with, just barely though, Perrine's comments and they were getting closer and closer to the fuse point that would set off a daisy chain of hatred. As Perrine started to open her mouth Richard yelled with annoyance

"Do you mind shutting the fuck up because I swear to god part of me wants to kick your ass and maybe hang you bloodied corpse on devil's island if you don't believe I'm serious" as he pulled out a bowie knife and said "Ill prove it" and he drew a little blood only for Ursula to grab his hand and walk him away before he could cause any real damage.

Looking at commander minna he revealed that he was having a breakdown and the clostermann snob wasn't helping matters as he started to absent-mindedly spin the knife that he had almost disfigured Perrine with. As she saw the look of a man who had seen too much starting unravel before her Minna started to go for her walther but then decided what he needed was a helping hand so she reached for his hand saying

"I know what its like being strong for too long and not having the chance to breakdown as does trude but we both solved it in unhealthy ways" as she pulled on her sleeve and Richard who had Seen Roberta in her youth cover scars knew exactly what it was form and asked

"Minna as a friend I wonder what's wrong and please don't tell me it's nothing because your wrist states otherwise" and fighting back tears Minna told him about the loss of her lover Kurt and the only time Richard interrupted her tale was a question of

"Since we both will be going down memory lane do you want a drink?" and he thought that Minna who was living up to the motherly big sister role would yell at him and say that they don't drink and he was pleasantly surprised when he heard her say

"Yeah I would like a drink and whatever's left we can give to Erica to give to trude or maybe Ursula to drink with you" and the wink that accompanied it implied more than they thought they had kept hidden and she laughed as he blushed saying

"Boy I had a lover once so I know all the looks" and he knew that it would be kept a secret just like Erica and trude's relationship. As he looked at her his features hardened and he slugged straight from the bottle and then light a smoke saying

"My little sister is in love with a girl and kids from school are not happy about it and I have asked to be notified if anything happens so if I snap that's why" and right as he finished that statement the phone rang and it was a crying girl and Richards voice instantly softened asking

"what happened sis and do not hold anything back and Nicole said "some guys at school tried to mess with me so I'm in SASED now so it should be much better" and he chuckled and made her promise she wouldn't kill anyone until he returned. As he started to cry he looked at Minna and said biting back tears

"Im going to take a flight to clear my head and I will be back when I can" and he made a run for his striker units and the alarm went off cancelling the flight he was planning until after the enemies were defeated and he promised himself would be quick.

As Belle had a run in she was realizing that her eye could change and she knew that people would call her a freak and Richard and Taylor had the same ability they went in a nueroi form and they spoke to Minna and said

"we are friendly and this is something we can control even if Perrine pisses us off" and the girls had blade and Chain on one arm and the beam pad on the other. Richard had a chain and weight attachment with blades on the wrist on one arm and beam on the other. AS the fighting started they dove to the deck with their armor able to appear at a moment's notice they got complimented by Sakamoto for the 75th kill Perrine yelled

"you damn raccoon dogs One day major Sakamoto will view me as the person who I rightfully am!" and Richard had gotten so pissed at her he spat back

"Peh, You mean a fucking good for nothing lap dog who is better as a god damn meat shield than a partner? How the fuck have you survived until now and not been a burden to the unit you preppy bitch!?" and with the group stunned into silence he dove for the deck and stated over the communicator to his sisters and the unit as a whole

"If your dumb enough to chase me man your dumb enough to die" and they watched as his sisters started to follow him knowing he was going to the USS Saratoga and would most likely spend the night on the destroyer with his friends in the Liberion navy. As David and Shirley were loading up to go for a recon and supply run for the combined Fuso and Liberion fleet with the Montana, Missouri and the Yamato as the big guns and the Enterprise, Yorktown Kaga and the Akagi for air support and a launch platform for the witches if they needed it they saw that Richard was gone and the rest of the unit was shocked with Belle and Taylor holding on to their girlfriends he asked

"Where is dumbass and I take it I will need to go looking for him and Shirley do you want to come with me?" and she didn't say a word just jumped into her strikers and yelled lets go boy we have to find a motherfucker and beat that motherfucker with a radioactive motherfucker" and they took off with Perrine being sent to her room as she was the one that caused the mess. As they took off they both said a prayer that they found Richard before he ran out of magic or fuel and ended up crashing in the cold unforgiveness of the black waters of the Pacific Ocean.


	16. Chapter 16

Skies of fire chapter. 16

A/N: I do not own strike witches and any commentary will be helpful

As Shirley and David took off with as much fuel as possible and in Shirley's case riding on the wing for a point to save energy they called out over the radio

"Richard that bitch is holding the buckets and being made in general to just regret the decision and we don't want you to crash over doing it because we know you will so get the fuck back here!" and they started to flip channels they heard a familiar voice say

"Well glad she's doing that and I had gone with the Yorktown and they arranged for me to fly back today so Ill meet you guys when I launch" and they smiled as Richard joined them but the mood quickly went dark as a Nueroi suddenly appeared and the beams started to come in fast and Shirley and Richard began to sing blood on the risers and Richard grinned as he grabbed Shirley's wrists and smiled yelling

"Supersonic fat man" and she started to spin using Richard's engines to help spin him until she let go and his shirt ripped open as he broke the sound barrier and the resulting sonic boom blew the tiny drones to fragmented pieces but one of the shrapnel bits cut into the fuel line and his legs leaving a blood trial in the air as he said

"shit I've had a good run and time to go swimming just wish I had brought my swimming suit" as he struggled to get altitude and when topped out he let it fall back to earth and slammed into the drones as he called them and slammed into the water launching the units airborne and she yelled

"Need a CSAR now and someone's going to have some work to do repairing this set and spinning up his back-up set eh Ursula?" and all she did was smile as that meant she had to spend time with her boyfriend until the upgrades and rebuild was finished. Not hearing any response Erica called out

"Earth to sister come in sister I know you cant be doing anything thinking of him yet" and she just mumbled the words fuck you sis you seem to be the free spirited type so you don't have the right to bitch at me" and they fell silent as they knew that Ursula had just dropped the gauntlet into her twin sisters lap and they all waited and heard Minna saying

"Deal with it later you two because he is coming in hot and wounded as he is bloodied and Shirley has him in David's Catalina so Miyafuji you will need to join up with the medics when they get him here" and they all yelled "roger" and they got blood bags, gurney, and mechanical kits for the two broken striker untis and they saw that he was pale and sweaty and worried about Richard, Miyafuji stood there with her med bags and features out yelling

"Get him on the ground and move time is of the essence here boys" and the mechanics smiled as Shirley had started tinkering on the boots as Richard called them and she used her magic to close the wounds and keep the blood at bay before loading him to the sick bay for better observation.

"Well that fucking sucked a lot because now I am tired and I think that Perrine should go apologize because this was all her fault" and she felt a blade go to her neck and knowing who it was said

"Perrine you must have a death wish because you know Taylor would kill you if she saw you messing with me and so would her sister so take your life into your own hands if you dare" and she backed down from teasing and Richard had walked out of the sick bay and seeing perrine standing over yoshika he backed away and yelled

"Im going to go away and come back when there is less weird shit and Perrine actually grows plot" and as she turned around to glare he yelled as the door closed

"what the shit no plot!" and then laid back down as per Minnas orders and was out like a light. As the night witches launched off into a fight for in case the Nueroi launched a raid and Bella remarked to taylor

"Hey sis I haven't seen a Nueroi and we need to keep up our skills so one of us needs to be the training dummy" and they started to flip a coin and as they called for heads or tails the alarm went off and they smiled as the fist fight off the day would be with the night witches who had just left for the night. Looking at her sister Bella laughed and said

"Bet I get a bigger kill count than you do" and hopped into her P51N Stallion units and made a hard pull for altitude to try and drop the threat quickly to make supper before she got to tired that night. Holding up her M2A1W she took off with the ready box on her left hip and she got on the intercom and asked

"so is anyone else gonna join me or do I have to assist the nihgt witches so we can get this done and I can make a pot roast?" and they saw the engines of the lightning appearing with the gun pods mounted under the wing with the rocket pods were armed and as he squeezed off the shots they started to explode as the fire ignited fuel from a crak in the tank and Taylor summoning all the courage she could used her fire control to tyr and put the fire out as everyone landed as the sun slowly rose in a reddish orange ball of fire and they al grabbed coffee trying to remove the terror of the night and how close they came to death that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Skies of fire chapter 17

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any reviews will be helpful

As Richard was starting to walk the sick bay of the base he bumped into Perrine and said angrily

"greetings no tits and I hope you have something to say if not get the fuck out of my way because I have people to see you ignorant-" only to get cut off by perrine who had a tear in her eyes and said

"Im sorry I just had a lot going on and I needed to vent and I really want you to forgive me for what I have done" and she expected to be bullied but was shocked as Richard stuck his hand out as Perrine had dropped down to her ass and he said

"I accept your apology and I have been through a rough patch so first drink is on me" and they walked to the bar and commander minna having seen the two put their rough feelings aside and they all turned on the radio as they were close to Fuso and they thought they would be mentioned by "Tokyo rose" a young girl who was trying to keep the morale up and as they turned on the radio it went static then nothing and Belle yelled

"Damn it I can't believe the fucking radio is down and won't work like what the fuck?!" and they saw even Perrine was getting frazzled muttering

"Stupid piece of junk not working when we need it the most" and she had been trying to appear high and mighty when she needed a breakdown and as Richard grabbed a screwdriver he popped the back of the radio off and said

"Wire and tubes? Time to make you my BITCH!" and started rewiring it and inadvertently shot a fire ball at the group which got Shelby throwing the blast upward and she said jokingly

"Ah wake island the paradise of the pacific and gorgeous beaches or just come here and get fireballs shot at you whatever you are fucking into no one will fucking judge" and they laughed and were all starting to hand the food and drinks around before they turned the radio on and they all heard the voice of Tokyo rose and Lynette made a giant meal and she walked in and heard

"To our brave fighters and the last hope of humanity in the area we thank you and a supply for the 501st will be delivered as our thanks for those who fight and die for us" and Taylor saw the sword she was given and opened the tang and looked at it before yelling

"what in the actual fuck they do know they gave me a rarity and magic infused to boot so I say again what in the actual fuck" and they saw she was holding up the Hanjo Masamune and Yoshika was given a tanto knife and short sword and they all sat around eating rice and beef rolls and even beef bowls with onion and peppers and a variety of other meals that Richard said

"Reminds me of you all were trying to set us up for a fucked up version of D-Day so please tell me we aren't going to a massacre" and the alarm went off and taylor muttered

"god damn it well at least we got to listen to Tokyo rose before the chaos so lets go have a lot of fun and first rounds on me" and they all hopped into their strikers and David went to get airborne to provide support when he was stopped by the major who said

"Your lightning still needs repairs so if you want to help us you will have to take another bird if not go to your room or the command center" and he nodded and took off to the hangar and found his ME262 and muttered as he hopped in and started the engine

"haven't flown this one in forever" and he saw that the engines weren't starting so he hopped out and ran to the ME163 and fired it up before he tore off with Minna saying

"He is a stupid son of a bitch but if he comes back we can send him to discipline later but god speed dumbass" and Shirley saw the contrails speeding in and they all thought it was Barkhorn and she yelled

"Its not me im right here so who is that" and they got the answer over the comms when David yelled

"Shirley IM BAAAAAACK" and he had timed it to engage the Nueroi and because it was special build he had enough fuel to kick ass take names and safely return. As he made sure the skid was pulled up he made a series of passes then he had helped finish off the kills and turned back for home and as he touched down he saw that the guards and Minna were waiting for him. As he hopped out they pointed at him and he asked

"What the fuck is with the guards and the bird is mine so piss off man" and Minna said calmly as she knew he had done what he did to defend his girlfriend and those he cared about so minna said

"your punishment will consist of making meals for 3 days and room confinement with the only time allowed out is to work in the hangar under the eyes of one of the witches" and Lucchini and Shirley took the hangar watch because as they put it

"We basically fucking live there and Lucchini can keep an eye on him from above and he wont do anything to Shirley and with barkhorn and Ericas room being nearby he have heavy support if needed" and Major sakamoto nodded and David was marched off to his room and Yoshika and Taylor walked to the kitchen and they sighed saying

"Damn it that was hard to deal with and lets get a meal going for everyone because we will have a few days off provided David doesn't poison us" as they started cutting up a large feast taylor laughed and said

"Thank god for fuso" as Yoshika said

"No thank god for you" and they started to kiss as the delicious smells of the beef rolls filled the air.


	18. Crows and carnage

Skies of fury ch. 18

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any requests for a dark spot?

As the day slowly came to the beginning and the night witches came in for a much deserved rest Taylor was sitting on the pier with a kabar knife and a 22 cal she was given when she went home what seemed like ages ago. Looking out as the witches laded she heard her sister say

"Hey squirt I wonder what is bothering you because you haven't eaten or been yourself and I know you are a damn liar so please don't think I wont go through the shrinks tonight mav" which was her sisters nickname and so the response back was

"God damn it goose I just wanna be alone so can you please fuck off?!" and as the outburst startled the group commander Minna had been tipped off about what could have been a fight they saw a flash as the P80 and they knew that Robert had decided to take it for a spin they thought maybe he had tried to break the sound barrier but as they saw him keep on a dive closer they saw the engine had flamed out and as he ejected a Nueroi that had avoided the radar fired and as Robert had just launched free with the bird right below him the girls all yelled

"God damn it man fucking move it!" and as he made the roll the beam slammed into his back and he let out a long yell as his chest and mouth started to shine red and the beam tore into him and as he exploded Taylor saw the Chain and tags start to fall she ran to the closest strikers which happened to be shelbys and launched into the air and snagged the chains as barkhorn grabbed his limp body and as she gently set him down on the deck david slammed the cannon into the Nueroi and said

"God damn we all knew it would happen and this son of a bitch was new and all but what the fuck!" as they had all come to like the group and he started to move moaning in pain as the beam had fried some of his organs and he said

"God damn it that hurt and fuck I can't feel my legs but oh well" and as he was carried away to the med bay only to be intercepted on the way and they heard a voice saying

"Glad you are back with us brother and maybe they will pay with their lives" and they went on with the escape plan. As he was loaded into a submarine and rushed off Shelby found a piece of cloth that had a symbol that no one could make out on it and she pocketed it trying to figure it out. After the near death of one of their own the unit all decided to go drinking and as they went looking for the guard they had sent with Robert they found his head was turned a sickening 180 and Taylor yelled

"where the fuck is Robert and I see Roberta is missing as well" and they all then saw the head and cloth and Shelby and Chris both of whom were trying to appear strong ran from the open air corridor and started throwing up as it was the first time they had seen anyone die up close. As trude carried the body to the water's edge for disposal the girls who had a psychic link felt that the fight would get worse. As Taylor went to her room she locked the door and held up a knife and pen and quickly wrote

"To my friends and family know this act was the lack of support and the life that has worn down and after seeing my fair share of death in my recent fights in the past and if anyone will pass blame no one is to blame it was my life and to my sisters I will always love you and ask for your forgiveness for what I will do" as she put the knife to her throat and quickly jerked the knife across her throat and the blood fountained from her neck and she started to gag on the blood and she laid there and prayed that her death came soon. As she laid there Lynette asked

"Has anyone seen my girlfriend because I wanted to take her to a movie in town" and as they walked to the room Lynette tried the handle and found it was locked and as she leaned in she heard a gag through the door and Lynette looked through the lock and saw the room with blood all over the far wall she yelled

"Oh my god TRUDE BREAK THE GODDAMN DOOR IN" and as she slammed it in they saw her throat was cut and she muttered

"So close yet so far" and Yoshika ran in quickly as she was called in and said

"Your sis will kill you and your girlfriend is beyond pissed off so you will have some explaining to do" as she was set down on the bed in the sick bay before a shrink came into deal with her. As the girls saw a bomber crew come into provide more heavy fire support the bomber blew up right as it started to land. As the flaming wreckage hit the ground as did the unit Shelby started to throw the flame out of the way allowing the crew to escape and right as the last man dropped to the ground the group started to move to the base hospital one man dropped as a Nueroi beam tore right through his chest and as he spat up blood they all ran over and grabbed the dog tags seeing they were the same type as Robert and the name was mallard on the tags. As the group yelled

"Damn it mallard what the fuck man why did you die here I mean we had 4 mission left then we could go home!" and the crew all went to the bar on base and raised a glass to his memory and as the wake died down the pilot walked out of the bar and got his throat cut and as he hit the ground the body was left with a calling card of a black crow. As sakamoto had seen the body before it was loaded on a C47 for a flight back to the states Trude followed the bird for a escort only to be slammed on the back and her arm was broken and her attacker said

"The mask will need a sacrifice and as a token of our thanks we'll take this" and he carved a small portion of skin off her side and called the rest of the witches to a small town just in time for the girls to see the village go up in a blaze as Perrine broke down screaming with her rapier yelling

"This was my home you never mess with my HOME YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" only to get a pulse to the chest that dropped her to the ground. As she landed with a sickening thud Mio said

"Not the minor threat I had thought they were because they only targeted soldiers" and the bandage that trude was wearing started leaking again as she had just bandaged herself up the man in the mask carved out an even bigger chunk of skin exposing her ribs and as she was carried back on life support and Mio yelled

"I will kill you I swear it you fucking bitch!" only to get smashed in the back and before she lost consciousness she saw Minna get her arms flayed and a cut went from her foot to her waist and a chunk of skin was peeled off her arm and as even Taylor Slammed out and a energy blade hit her in the stomach and she heard

"Let's go to the future Italy and then end our unit forever"


	19. Nuggets and broken arrows

Skies of fire ch. 19

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any reviews will be helpful

As the wounded were sent to the sick bay Mio looked a little nervous and Belle tapped her on the shoulder almost putting the major through the roof and as soon as she turned around sakamoto nearly yelled

"Damn it you shouldn't scare me and I don't want Minna to die and I hope that the bastards who did this meet there end" and all Belle could say before hugging the major which pissed Perrine off and as she went to yell Taylor slid up behind her and put a Kabar to her throat and whispered

"I don't want to kill you because we are a little short on manpower so you get a pass this time" and just knocked her in the back which put her to the ground. As Belle walked away Perrine followed her and as soon as they got away from everyone else Belle swung around and snapped out not sure what was going to happen

"Damn it Clostermann what the fuck do you want shouldn't you be trying to fuck the major like all ways?!" and Clostermann fell into silence as they were in the hangar and before saying anything she looked over her shoulder and seeing that Shirley and Lucchini were in the hangar and looking at them she said

"meet me outside and we will talk but here is not the best time to talk" then walked outside looking over the lagoon as the sun went down. As she saw that Taylor was standing outside Perrine said

"You and Belle and your loves make me realize that I may die alone and if I die young I want to know love at least" and Taylor was stunned into silence which ended as they heard the crying of a banshee and Taylor said

"Dear god I hope that the banshee's wail does not bring what it means" and took off to the sick bay with Yoshika running from the hospitals cafeteria and they all went into the hall as the medics ran into the room and told Mio she needed to leave as Minna's wounds opened up and Trude started to bleed from the stress as she had avoided the hospital and as she hit the ground the group heard

"God damn it she is dying we need a transfusion kit" and Trude, who was bleeding to death, looked at hartmann and in a very soft voice

"I love you and do not die and don't cry for me when I'm gone" and started to close her eyes and Taylor yelled

"Damn it I don't want you to die on us" and grabbed Perrines Rapier and set her other hand on Trudes chest thinking that if she had different circumstances she would enjoy it but not know and said

"Hey clostermann lets turn me into a human defibrillator and that will keep her heart beating as they have a transfusion running" and they saw that Erica had started the transfusion allowing her blood to be tapped and seeing Perrine hesitate Taylor called out trying not to cry

"Damn it perrine my life is useless and im worthless so the world will not suffer if my story ends to soon" and gripped a wire as a grounding cable in her teeth and as if she was talking with her mouth full said "now!" and let million volts tear into her body and she collapsed as her hair and skin smoked and as she hit the ground and they saw electricity arcing across her body and as they saw that Belle shook choking back a sob

"Damn it sis that should have been me dying not you bitch" and then got up to run only to be stopped as a charred hand grabbed her boot and croaked out

"Yeah but Im not dead yet so sis screw off" then she slowly started limping off to the burn unit of the sick bay and just crumpled as her legs gave out. As they all started to gather in Taylors bed they heard a quiet voice saying

"well what the fuck happened to my favorite unit CO eh" and she looked and saw it was the blonde haired girl that she and her sister recognized as Maxine who's brown eyes flashed with worry and Annabelle and her friend Annabeth both with grey eyes and all 3 had a unique ability to sense movements and the two annes had a flame and shadow controls to turn the shadows around then into heavy masses. As they all started to talk the alarm went off and Annebeth said

"While be back Percy so take care of yourself" and blew a kiss to Taylor causing her to bless before Mio slipped a communicator in her ear and said

"now you will be able to hear us and keep tabs on us" and she listened to the fight while trying to heal her burns and hope there were no lasting affect besides the scars that she would sport with pride for the rest of her life. Just as she started to fall asleep she heard Maxine yell

"Oh god Annabelle is hit and check her pulse damn it" and as the liberion medic flew over to check then Annabeth yelled

"Move now cause they have us sighted!" and a beam tore into all of them and Annabeth lost her left arm then crashed into the deck causing the units to explode in a ball of fire and the group drug the wounded from various bomber missions and the witches providing cover back to the sick bay when a B17G came in and a beam tore the wing off dropping the bomber onto all of them and the medics had to break the news saying

"All of the combat team sent from the black sheep squadron but one are dead and the survivor maybe among the dead in the bomber crash" and Taylor sobbed and choked out

"Everyone will pay for this" as she tried moving and cried realizing her back was broken.


	20. Gloomy sundayfires of hell

Skies of fire ch. 20

A/N: I do not own strike witches and this chapter will be heavy blood

Looking at the hospital room Belle saw Taylor laying on the bed and tried to be cheery asking

"Hey squirt hope you are enjoying your vacation while we are all at work and here's your paycheck" and she tried to keep the mood light but Taylor snapped her voice seething with anger

"God damn it that is not fucking funny I'll never be able to fucking walk again so I'm so totally fucked so please just leave me to die" and belle rolled up her sleeve and slammed her arm on the table and said

"god damn it sis you think you have it so fucking hard but you haven't lost one arm and both legs so add that to the mix then we will talk" and all Taylor could do was choke back a sob and held up her fake hand and muttered

"Sorry sis I'll see you later" then she dropped back down to the bed and looked up at the ceiling before muttering with tears streaming down her face

"I wish I was dead and no one would have to deal with me and there would be less of a burden" then had an idea and instead of talking herself out of it she called for the nurse knowing that her bandages on her chest and the cast on her leg which she discovered was shattered even though her sister didn't know yet would require a scalpel. As the nurse walked in Taylor looked up and tried to hide what was going on she said

"the bandages on my leg and chest are bothering me so I'm wondering if you can please fix them?" and the nurse nodded and started to undo the bandages which made Taylor feel like a baby and having listened to the magic shows on the radio Taylor hid the scalpel then waited for the humiliation to end. Looking at the nurse she only saw the lips move as she was zoned out and thought to her self

"Thank god I can read lips because that makes this easier" and saw it say

"There you go little lady if you ever need anything you know who to call" and gave a wink and Taylor silently raged

"Good now go the fuck away so I can see death cause it has been forever you stupid bitch" and then she took the ice cold metal handle in her hands before sliding the stark white liens down revealing the faded cast that was a sign that the pacific was falling on hard times and as Taylor wrote in a note

"All the more reason to leave this world behind" as she had a faded ink pen in her lap and the note which she looked at and reread saying

"My dearest sister I am sorry for what you have had to discover just know that my mental strength has failed me and I have been led astray but do not fight in my memory because my story is only one of many and the world and the unit will not suffer as it ends to soon so maybe one day I will see you again and rest well dear sister" then dropped the pen and putting her hand back on the cold metal she muttered avoiding looking up for fear of what she would see

"Well it's now or never if I'm going to do this" and saw the shiny stainless blade in stark contrast to the tan skin she was starting to get and quickly ripped the knife across her wrist then repeated on the elbow before burying the crimson blade in her chest wound knowing it was a quick shot to a deflating lung from the right side of her chest where she had a scar allowing the blade easier passage. Right as the blood started to stain the sheets from snow white to a vibrant crimson red and Lynette came in with a tray of food for her girlfriend and as she started to gaze around the room she said

"Hey beautiful I have lunch for you and I-HOLY SHIT!" and let the tray and the plates clatter to the floor shattering the glasses and as she ran out of the room she vaguely made out the song gloomy Sunday but let it go out of her mind, not realizing that it would come back to bite her and her sister as well as the unit in the ass. Tearing down the hallway she let out a sickening wail for the medics and Miyafuji who quickly ran in alongside Belle and they all saw the sheets were crimson and Belle yelled trying not to let her stoic features slip and that quickly faded as a tear slid down her face

"I'll get the knife out of her side then get the letter and clear the fuck out of here" and she grabbed the knife and bloodied note and got the hell out leaving the group of medics to do their jobs and left Lynette knowing there was no way in hell she was getting that girl out of the way. As the medics rushed in, and finally drug a screaming Belle as Miyafuji helped try and heal the wounds, a soft laugh came from the main lobby desk, as a shadowy figure smiled, and held an old-fashioned radio, as the song played softly. He sat the radio down on the table, and walked into the dim hallway, stating a single line;

"May you rest in peace, oh lamb…"

"Ok, I dunno who said that, but goddamn it, that sounds like a bibliographical quote from somewhere!"

_**Haha, you would think so, wouldn't you?**_

"What, you mean it isn't!?"

_**Hell, I dunno if it is or not. I got it from a game over screen of a game I played when drunk.**_

"… Dare I even ask what game?"

_**Well, let's put it this way… one of the bosses is a giant monstrous fetus-**_

"Wait wait wait, the fuck did you say!?"

_**What, giant monstrous fetus?**_

"The FUCK were you playing!?"

_**The second boss was a butt with a face and a long tongue.**_

"Gah, the fuck is this, a Japanese nightmare simulator!?"

_**Close enough. **_

"… It's Catherine, isn't it?"

_**BINGO!**_

"MOVING ON. RIGHT MEOW."

_**Aw, but I didn't even mention the-**_

"NO! NO MORE! BACK TO STORY NOW!"

As Belle dropped on her bed she screamed into the pillow with tears flowing and sobbed out to herself as Miyafuji walked in and she heard

"God damn it first my sister dies by her own hand and everything I know is falling apart" as she had a note saying that her mom and dad had been killed by a soldier who was anti-witches and the bastard only walked away with a transfer and 3 days in the brig. As she held the letter and the last picture she had from her mom and dad she sensed she wasn't alone and as she rolled off the bed reaching for her .45 pistol she heard Yoshika stutter

"B-babe it's me please don't turn the gun on us" so Belle rolled the gun off her finger and let it clatter onto the metal floor and Yoshika got ready to put her shield over the gun for if it went off. Seeing that the gun wouldn't go off they let down their guard and started to lay down side by side Yoshika looked at her girlfriend and whispered in a sultry tone

"Baby I love you" and right as Belle went to respond they heard a knock on the door so they quickly threw themselves together and Belle answered the door and saw a messenger who looking shakey said

"I have told your unit but was told you had been in sick bay at the time so I will tell you now-Tokyo has been destroyed by the Nueroi and the royal family and the Diet is either dead or missing" and Yoshika just nodded and closed the door as she walked out after pocketing her girlfriends sleeping pills.

_**So, I just realized something.**_

"Is it something stupid? Wait, what the hell am I saying? _Of course it's stupid."_

_***Staaaaaaaaaaaare…***_

"The fuck are you looking at?"

… _**You based the scars on her off your medical scars, didn't you?**_

"What? No, don't be ridiculous, I don't-"

_**You aren't fooling anyone. They can practically READ your skepticism through the damn screen.**_

"Ya know what, fuck you. Fuck you with an angry golf ball."

… _**An angry what now?**_

"Just let me finish my story, dammit."

As Yoshika left the room with Belle sitting on her bed stunned she muttered

"Oh god we are so totally screwed" and then threw her head back and try and get some shut eye. As the girls from fuso started to walk out to the hangar Mio saw Yoshika pull out the sleeping pills and dramatically yawn casually remarking

"I wonder how many I need to take for a very long nap do you know?" and said

"Yes I do and the answer is fuck you no" and they both started to fly trying to blow off steam. As they quickly pulled up Yoshika let out a scream and was loud enough to be heard over the engine and mio was stunned to hear

"What the fuck else can go wrong damn it life sucks!" and as they had gotten airborne they started having interference on the communicators and they saw a jammer type nueroi and the two fuso witches gave a demonic smile and in unison said

"We will avenge the royals and send these bastards back to hell where they belong!"

_**Huffin Puffin.**_

"THE FUCK OUTA HERE!"

And Yoshika started dumping both of her guns into the body and right as she started to go dry the last round shattered the core and she was tanned up from the beams that were coming in danger close. Smiling that the enemy had been defeated Mio saw Yoshika's excitement and cautioned her saying

"I doubt that will be the only enemy we encounter today so don't get so relieved"

_**Epic foreshadowing is epic.**_

"Shut up, I just saw what you added."

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**_

And they saw the smoke slowly start to wash over the base and they landed assuming it was a storm and Yoshika's familiar features appeared and she got a whiff of what the wind delivered and took off and buried her head in Belle's chest groping her for comfort before sobbing out

"s-so much death I-I can't believe they did that those god damn monsters!" and all belle could do was old her girlfriend and pet her hair trying to be consoling. After miyafuji fell asleep from crying herself out Belle walked the halls to get a meal in a pair of fade pajama bottoms and her black sports bra when she heard the music and slid her hands to her ears as her features appeared. Howling in pain she heard a muffled struggle but not being close enough she didn't know what it was so she pushed it out of her mind and then was greeted by the whole base going dark. Looking up at the darkened hallway she sarcastically quipped

"Well we don't need a new generator no not at all I knew it assholes" and was knocked off her feet as a blast shook the base. Picking herself up off the floor belle's stomach let out a growl or so she thought but it actually was her body reacting to an unseen force. Stumbling down the hallway she finally managed to find the chow hall and as she sat down the alarm went off. Looking out she muttered

"Great this can't get any fucking worse can it?" and as if to prove her wrong an explosion louder than anything she experienced before rocked the base throwing her back to the annihilation of her old unit. As she started to hide under the table she realized and gave herself a mental pep talk saying

"you may have fucking survived the last attempt to kill you but cowering like a chicken shit when your sister needs you will spell the end of you both" and with that she pushed out from the table which had taken some of the debris that fell on her and shielded her from harm. Yelling out a thank you to her mother and father for looking out for her she ran out to her strikers and hopped in and launched without a word as the roar of a upgraded P51N and an ME109G6 of her cousins pulling up to engage and she mumbled

"please god let us make it home alright" and they started to defend the base and after a furious dogfight that culminated with both of the boys flying lame into emergency landings on a very cratered runway they all muttered

"Thank god it's done" and as they celebrated Yoshika and Lynette started to head toward the hangar and a nap or to visit loved ones when they saw the metal of Roberta and the song that was playing slowly starting to turn up in volume. As the girls cringed Roberta waited until they were in the hangar and slammed it shut and yelled

"Well shit, I thought I'd never get you two away from the squad, for fuck's sake."

Yoshika gasped for air quickly, as the flash of steel glistened in the pale, dim hangar light, coated in both the blood of Yoshika and Roberta.

"Y-You…" Lyn gasped out softly, as the moonlight shifted just enough to see the sword Roberta used embedded in her left arm, hanging limply with the sword dug deeply into the muscle.

"Fuck, I missed. Looks like that bastard did more damage to me than I thought… Ah, well." She balanced the sword under Yoshika's chin, smiling with a ghastly grin.

"Shall I show you to the fields of your ancestors?"

As Lynette slowly began to regain her composure, she stood up slowly, using the rifle as a crutch to maintain her balance, she began to hear a voice.

_She is harming your closest friend. She is not the friend you thought she was. If you do not kill her, she will murder you both._

"All that is precious to me…" Lyn murmured, moving forwards slowly.

"Eh? You wanna go too, furball?" Roberta grimaced as she pulled the sword from her arm, grinding the blade on her bone and muscle as she "unsheathed" it, slicing open another muscle vein, and sharpening the blade on her humorous.

"Gah… not as funny as you would think it would be…" Roberta seethed, as Lyn giggled to herself.

"heh… heheheh… hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Holy fuck, she's finally came unscrewed." Roberta scoffed, swaying back and forth slowly, her vision clouding.

"You sliced your humorous… that's rather ironic, in a way."

Suddenly, Lyn lunged forwards, using the sniper barrel as a vault to launch herself, swinging the rifle up over her shoulders, and colliding with Roberta's wounded arm, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Because I am going to mangle you in such a way that nobody will recognize your corpse!"

"Gah, you bitch!" Roberta's temper flared up, as she bashed Lyn in the skull with the butt of her sword, followed by a toss of the sword into the air as she gripped Lyn by the throat, and slammed her against the ground.

"I am going to break you, just like my comrades did to your girlfriend!"

Lyn's anger finally got the best of her. She headbutted Roberta, causing her to teeter backwards, and the aerial sword to embed itself right into the last strand of muscle, a sickening suction noise, and a loud clang as the sword hit the ground. Roberta screamed out in pain, as Lyn unleashed a flurry of elbows, knees, and fists into Roberta, dealing severe damage to her face, ribs, and legs. Roberta finally caught Lyn off guard, as she drilled the stump of her left arm into her torso, knocking the wind out of her as she began to punch Lyn in the chest, tearing into her chest, and breaking her ribs. Shards of her ribs protruded out of the gaping hole in her chest, her breasts slowly began to be pried apart by Roberta's sword crammed into her chest cavity.

"You thought you could be tough, you thought you could protect that which was important to you, but you can't! You JUST! FUCKING! CAN'T!" Roberta screamed, ready to stab her sword through Lyn's neck, as a large box wrench came down on top of Roberta's skull, a loud clang of metal on metal as Roberta's skull split open.

"Lynette…" Yoshika coughed, her throat bleeding profusely from the slice.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this, but…" She coughed up a pool of blood as she dropped the wrench, and Lyn stared through fuzzy vision at the carnage. As she began to fade, she felt a warm hand help her stand, and saw Taylor smiling at her in a white sundress, pulling her towards an open field with a single great tree in the center. Suddenly, a sharp pain stung her chest, as she looked down at her blood-stained hands, and the sword dug deep through her, Roberta, and Yoshika as Roberta struggled to strangle her, the blood flowing out of her eyes and chest. Lynette smiled, and coughed out a soft reply; "At least I'll be with those I care about in death…" As she began to fade, the hangar door flew past the pinned girls, as Belle and Taylor stood witness to the mass of carnage laid before her.

"My god…" Francine grimaced, staring inwards at the form of Roberta pulling herself off of the sword, and slamming Lyn to the ground, as she backed against the wall, gasping for air.

"Boy, you sure are a stubborn ass Orussian, aren't you?" Taylor chimed up, pointing an accurately named "Boom Stick" at her face. Roberta simply smiled as the base shook, an explosion shook the base much harder than the first blast, and backed up to the hole. Roberta simply stared at the black tendril and evil smile that bound the blade and Lyn's corpse together, sliding her and Yoshika together on the blade.

"Clever girl…" Roberta stated as the Boom Stick went off, missing her corpse as she fell lifeless into the accurately titled "Dead Sea."

The blood was just starting to pool at the two dead's feet as Minna was standing by sakamotos just in time to hear Francie, who was visiting and looking for Shirley, let out a sickening scream and just as that happened they heard

"I'm the one who killed them and I have a hostage you may want back or maybe not as she's a fucking swine" and they all knew it was Perrine. As they waited for Richard to arrive they then heard over the intercoms that Roberta and Yoshika were dead and Lynette was a bloodied mess that was mangled into Yoshika. Looking at Minna sakamoto muttered

"I love you and this is the end of the line for me" and she bit down on a fake crown which concealed a suicide capsule of cyanide. Seeing the light starting to fade from her lover's eyes Minna in a fit of rage yelled

"I'm going to fucking make you pay for what you have done!" then slammed her MG42 into Richards head as Perrine was decapitated then sakamotos sword found flesh as minna ripped her shirt open and said

"shoot straight for both our sakes you son of a bitch" then spat blood before slamming her walther to her head and started to pull the trigger and as her strength was failing it took a painfully slow time seeing the body of her lover. As Belle brought out the medical corps she saw the classic symptoms of cyanide poisoning and yelled

"Antidote now then treat the wounded!" and seeing minna crying the heard in a sob

"To find the monster go to where darkness lies" and before she could say anymore the walther discharged splattering her brains all over Mio's Jacket and Mio sobbed

"NOOOO GOD DAMN IT IM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER" and they all looked at Mio and said

"We have to go to where the darkness lies" and then ran into the night witches room as the realization that she meant the night witches room and they all kicked in the door and found Richard ran through with a variety of pipes and he said

"Break me free and revenge will be had" then they cut the pipes he said

"Roberta operating under a spell I think, ambushed me and used me to cover up Perrine's crimes" and they all were stunned and filled with rage when they heard

"what a shame the noble Karlsland trio have met there end" and she piped in an almost video like image of Erica and barkhorn crashing into the sea as there units were shot down along with Minna's dead body still oozing blood. Storming out to the armory he grabbed as many guns as he could and said

"That fucking bitch! She's in the Radio Tower!"

Then he saw sanya returning only for a missile to detonate right next to her and Eilia which made sanya go deaf. Seeing the armory being drug out by the survivors Eilia landed yelling

"What in the fuck was that and before anyone asks Sanya's-" only for belle to cut her off at the sight of blood from her right ear "Deaf in the right ear but I can fix that later and maybe temporarily in the left ear" and they all looked at the tower as Richard raged

"CLOSTERMANN YOU BITCH!"

Richard unleashed a pair of large black hands, possessing the metal pipes that still ran from the base of his spine, and smashed into the radio tower, as he lunged headfirst at the wall.

Belle and Taylor then spat out

"Plan is simple we go to the radio tower and kill that bitch" and they all nodded as the guns were passed out and sanya smiled and grabbed her fliegerhammer, Taylors M2 flamethrower and STG-45,dual MG-42s, belle's revolvers and a bundle of grenades so Belle said jokingly

"Sanya litvyak-when everything has to die and the killer look cute as shit accept no substitutes" and Taylor who walked out of the hospital hollered

"Even if she is Rambo" then grabbed her 1919A6N stinger LMG and said

"Let's end this bitch" as Belle painted the faces of the girls in Indian tradition before slinging her M2A1W 'scythe' LMG and said

"Game on" before running up to the radio room guns blazing. As they fought their way up to the top of the tower Richard opened fire and Perrine threw his weapons away sending the carbine and knife down to the ground 6 stories below. As she sneered he heard her say

"You are the just the son of Britannian Shepard's you peasant swine" and Richard hollered

"You dare mock the son of a Shepard!" before slamming her through the floor with his large metal-gilded hands, sending her crashing through 72 whole metal rebarred floors of pain, and then heard Eilia yell

"Please for the love of god make us send in sanya!" and she then yelled and signed

"Unleash the beast!" getting a sadistically cute smile from sanya who blew Eilia a kiss as she rose to window level and stood there firing everything she had into the room which got Eilia remarking

"Even Richard died that stupid fuck" only to hear a laugh followed by

"Hell has many floors yes dead boy?" and Perrine said

"I am not a boy you bastard and thanks for the magic!"

Perrine barely had time to gasp for air as Richard leaped back into the air, cracking his gigantic knuckles as he swan-dove into her, punching her through the pure metal floors all the way down to the base floor, the supports groaning from the massive weight placed onto them, as he laughed manaically, stating "WELCOME TO OZ, BITCH! POPULATION: YOU, AND YOUR UGLY ASS FLAT FACE!" The supports unleashed one last cry, as they snapped clean, as Richard stared up at a whole 107 floors of pure pain raining down on his head, and Perrine's mangled body.

"Shit, everybody back!" Belle shouted as everyone leapt back, the tower collapsing with a massive crash of broken stone, metal, and ruin. Richard's hand slowly raised out of the rubble, a soft cough, as he groaned out a single phrase.

"That… Was for… Mah dick… ugh…" his hand collapsed, as Belle shouted

"Get the Sanitation unit out here! There is a toxic mass on mah bed base!"

Richard coughed, pushing the rubble off of his chest, as Belle sighed.

"Never mind, get the medical squad. It's still breathing… technically."

He laughed curtly, and gave a shaky thumbs-up, as he stated:

"Sanya V. litvyak: for when everything within a 100 mile radius must be exterminated, accept no substitutes" then he fell over landing with a crashing thud as the rest laid anywhere they could (Since his little charade essentially leveled the entire barracks) and promptly fell asleep as the chaos and flames of hell slowly wrapped on the base making it bright as the island sun in the middle of the flaming ruin that is Gallia as the rains tried to cleanse the hell that the group had just seen as Belle grabbed a bottle of whiskey and yelled

"Bottoms up and may the devil rest in peace" before she fell into a nightmare wrapped sleep .

_**Sooo, what did I miss?**_

"Gah! How long have you been back here!?"

_**Dude, I was gone for like, an hour. Cheel.**_

"Jeez, fine. So, you leveled the entire base, sacrificed half of the squad, and just kinda left people out in the ruins."

_**Weeell… not entirely. There is a whole island in the Caribbean that you will take them to. As soon as I heal my wounds, I will work double-time to repair the base with my Koro powers, and shit will hit the metaphorical fan.**_

"… Did you just lazily create a whole goddamn skeleton for the next chapter?"

_**Meh, I ran out of pages to write on.**_

"… Fuck you."


	21. Cells and collateral

Skies of fire ch. 21

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my ocs and this will have darkness and any reviews will be nice and this will have the aftermath of the gloomy Sunday massacre

Loading up the C47 Skytrain with all the gear from the base that was still smoldering Belle looked at everyone and saw the dark silhouette of the bird and pulled out the two shanks that she had made out of a plastic spoon and a piece of metal that had once been a part of her bed frame. Seeing Mio wearing the same type of shirt that her girlfriend had worn made Belle think of the flag draped coffin of Yoshika and she saw it get loaded into the aircraft along with the coffins of Barkhorn, hartmann, Minna, as well as her sisters girlfriend and Clostermann unceremoniously being thrown in the back alongside the flags of Karlsland, Fuso, and Britania. As Taylor walked out and saw her girlfriend's casket she held her sister tight crying and in between sobs said with fiery determination

"I promise sis if I ever see that bitch again she will be sent to hell for what she did to everyone and I wonder are we burying them on the island or are we sending them back to their families for a proper burial?" and all Taylor would say was

"I really wish I had an answer for you kiddo I really do" and they all saw Lynette's flag draped casket being reloaded on to the transport being known in the group's name and memory as the angels wings. Seeing the aircraft starting to take off for the island Richard looked at minna before motioning her out of ear shot of the other grieving witches and shocked her saying

"My girlfriend and I have a plan for if we needed to ever bring the witches back to life because of any unforeseen circumstances and with your permission I would like to initiate the plan" and Mio looked at him and said with venom dripping from her usually relaxed features scared him

"Yes but if it doesn't work I swear to god I will cut you into tiny pieces and make sure that you never get a funeral" and he just nodded and turned on his heel and got on the radio and talking to Ursula stated calmly trying to keep his emotions in check

"Babe commence frozen cell" and she knew that the procedure that they had hidden for in case of a unit being wiped out they could reform them using the clones that were being held in a frozen state in a secret place outside of New karlsland. As the cells were put into a regeneration chamber and let the clones grow and form into the witches with all the memories of the previous owners. As Yoshika woke up she asked looking around nervously

"W-where am I because I last felt pain and then cold and darkness enveloped me" and Ursula looked her dead in the eyes and said

"I know you and the rest of the girls here died but when my boyfriend had gotten ahold of your DNA and I have used it to bring the dead of the squadron back to life so tomorrow you can go back" and the unspoken "if you want to that is" hanging in the air like a white elephant in the room.

Sakamoto stared at Luccini, who was smiling coyly as she sat on a white elephant in the room.

"For the love of god, get that goddamn elephant out of here!"

"Aw…" Luccini sighed, as she petted the Pachyderm.

"Sorry, Peanut. Looks like I gotta take you back to the circus."

The elephant let out a long, sharp honk, as it rushed through the left wall smashing its way to the road.

"… He's gonna meet us there."

Ursula could be heard shouting "The fuck is there a white elephant on this island", as she walked across the compound.

As Ursula left to go tell Richard that everyone was alive again and heard

"Hey yall enjoy your flight and I promise I will have the base and you all maybe in for a treat so keep your chin up" and the C47 was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and then Belle piped up and yelled

"Anyone know what he meant by in for a treat and let me off" as the 47 started to taxi and she threw on her strikers and was crying as she yelled

"I can't fly in that thing it's got to much personal fear for me"

Richard simply floated upside down in a striker, whispering "Dooooooo eeeeeeet…" as he drifter around in circles, and Francesca just climbed up into her tree and yawned as Belle muttered

"Why is that she always passes out before we go out to a major operation?" and Taylor, who was limping in on a crutch still getting used to walking with her back broken, called out trying to get everyone's attention

"don't try to answer that question because you will be puzzled for the rest of your natural life so let's focus on what's more important and that is will this be an honor flight or a backup?" and they all fell into silence and Belle said

"The families have an arrangement with us so we can put a marker up for them but the bodies themselves will be sent home for burial" not realizing that when the girls came back to life the bodies would never make it back home. As the girls started to fly in a circle then a missing man formation over the airfield fully armed with their gear readied for a fight that they would have to prepare for and a shock of the lifetime. Starting to follow the C47 into the air as sun down was fast approaching Taylor yelled

"We don't have time to be fooling around with this air show bullshit so get your fucking heads on straight god damn it!" and the rest of the unit saw the tear rolling down her cheek and Belle slid up to her sister and grabbed Taylors hand and buried Taylors head in her chest rubbing her hair like she used to do when they were kids and said

"Let it out sis no need to hold it in cause we are all feeling it" and Taylor shook violently with the release of emotion before wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at Richard who was the officially the units nugget and communicator with Ursula on things the rest of the girls weren't meant to know of and aimed to hunt down Robert who they deemed a traitor worthy only of death and in a painful way at that. As he hung upside down Richard whistled a sad song and then yelled to the group

"Don't worry Ill fly honor guard slash escort for the loved ones and make sure that taylor gets home in one piece and Belle if I were you id keep a ear open for the whistle in the winds" and the two aircraft all slowly let the engines rev up filling the air with the roar of the twin wasps and the merlins of the P38N super lightning that had improved engines as well as the P51H and P40N warhawk that both girls had in the Skytrain or as the britanians called it the Dakota. Sliding in behind it both of them used the slipstream to keep going and as the others had all been napping they all overflew the island known as Grande Iguana where the nuggets of the flying tigers or the LAAF learned to fight or die in the jungles. As the girls all dismount they drug the strikers and the launchers out and moved them to a hangar that was camouflaged for in case of a new war and the cove was anchored with military vessels of very type belonging to the Liberion navy and coast guard. As Belle moved to the manor that the girls called home and she saw the arsenal was fully stocked as well as, and she smiled seeing this, that the fridge was stocked with all the liquor they could possibly need.

Hearing the roar of a Dakota Taylor called over the intercom with a bit of worry as she could have been wrong telling friend from foe and if she was she would surely die so she called

"Hey string bean you may wanna get your ass up here and it maybe a friend but Id like to have someone watching my six" and she instantly went armed waiting for her sister to arrive and as she was getting ready to leave Belle showed up and said in her usual smartass tone

"Sorry I'm late traffic on the on ramp to the interstate was a total bitch" leaving taylor shaking her head and they both slid to the contacts expecting to be shot at but were shocked hearing

"I know about you two and we are on your side because we lived side by side with humanity for years so we don't want to fight you" and both girls stood stunned until Belle said stifling a yawn saying

"Thank god we are tired and I have had a hell of a day with a plane of our dead will be heading home for different countries" and as the transport flew near by the second Nueroi who she called "Richokono" and he had a new power and asked

"I wonder what it will do and I think I can control it" before he fired off a beam and chain blade with both slamming into the engine and the cockpit sending the remains into the ocean on a trail of smoke and flame. As it slowly sank carrying the remains with it Taylor snapped yelling

"You son of a bitch IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" and she lunged at him only for a black shield to stop her hearing

"He will help you build the monuments to your dead and anything else you need to done" and he said calmly and meaningfully

"I'll repair everything so don't worry and lets go get started and fix up the marker" and as they all took off for the island the island broke into screams as Richard showed up with the dead and had a reunion when Yoshika and lynette saw the girls land with two Nueroi that had a blue band on symbolizing friendly and they all yelled

"Oh my god I thought we had lost you so much and Im glad you are back and we love you" as Richard said

"Hey before we all turn in for a nap we have something you need to see" and he drug them through the woods to a former temple that now had a monument to the units dead and said

"We have the home put up so if the deceased or even the living want to come here and reflect feel free" and as they all had a moment of silence the roar of liberion mustang and even a romagaian folgore got Richard looking skyward and Minna and Barkhorn sat back as the lovers took lynette and Yoshika for a walk on the beach and as the girls returned Richard yelled

"Where the fuck were you two and don't you fucking dare lie to me because I could bust your ass with no fucking regards!?" and Lucchini said whimpering

"We were on a secret operation and what got you so mad" and he threw his arm to the monument and yelled

"That is for the dead that we lost while you girls were off fingerfucking or god knows what!" and Trude and dave who had just landed to refuel, swung out and knocked him on his ass and Trude said levelheadedly which was not a shock to the others

"They didn't know and Ill explain it for them now walk it off ok before I break you" and he just stormed off and lit a fire on the beach with taylor swigging form a rum bottle saying

"I know I blew up but I don't know what to do" and Shirley and Barkhorn walked up and said

"An explanation would be a good place to start" and they both started drinking form a bottle of booze that was made on the island as the sun went down with Richard trying to decide where to start as everyone else crashed in their bungalows


	22. Hidden power exposed rage

Skies of fire ch. 22

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my ocs and this will have darkness and any reviews will be nice and this will have the building of the island and the frozen cell aftermath

Looking out as the sun slowly rose over the island base Bella smiled and looked at Lynette and kissed her saying

"I can't believe that you are alive and I take it that god had decided that we needed an angel and you volunteered eh?" and she blushed bright red and nodded before sharing a sweet kiss with her lover and looking at her breaking the kiss Bella said casually

"hey have you seen the speed demon and I think you will like the prank that me and Taylor have in store for today" and she smiled when Dave came flying out of the hangar dressed up in a costume like none other than Eggman and as Lynette laughed Bella looked at her and said

"oh it gets much better now hold on tight you will die laughing" and right on cue Shirley came blasting out of the hangar dressed up as Sonic and Lucchini held on tight dressed up as Tails and held on tight yelling

"YAAA HOOOO" and she made sure that she had a death grip on Shirley's arm and smiled that she had been allowed to hang out with the plot and as Lucchini started to slip she yelled

"Please throw me" and right as the words left her mouth Shirley saw her boyfriend and yelled

"Supersonic candygram for mongo" and David looked up to see a tiny girl dressed in a twin tailed fox costume slam into him and as David muttered

"Oh shit this is going to hurt" and true to his word it did and he went sailing through the air before slamming onto the ground and bouncing before skidding to a stop tearing up his jacket as he had flown, well more accurately skid, across gravel and his clothes showed it and he moaned as he slowly pushed up off the ground and coughed before saying looking at Shirley

"Damn I can fly but someone get the medical and a scraper!" and looking at Lucchini Minna said calmly trying not to laugh

"You caused this clusterfuck so pick him up or he will turn into eggman" and Mio laughed with her characteristic Vigor before helping Lucchini who was struggling to haul daves 6 foot frame onto his feet and Shirley ran over trying not to laugh and she slid him onto his bed in what ahd used to be the islands former blacksmith shop which he smiled and realized it was right next to the garage. As she dumped him unceremoniously on his bed before yelling as Yoshika walked by to clean his wounds

"Ill be back later and don't fight the nurse because I will kick your ass ad we both know I can win in a race of speed" and David retorted back

"You may beat me in speed but I sure have you beat in endurance" and Yoshika blushed and said letting them know she was still there

"I'm only 16 and that is creepy as hell hearing that because yeah" and Taylor hugged her from behind and kissed her before saying quietly

"Let's get away from these punks and I will show you what 16 year olds can do" and Yoshika grinned and yelled to Dave

"You're clear so go do that voodoo that you do" and ran after her girlfriend and Shirley smiled and whispered conspiratorially

"Now that the kids are gone I say we have some quality fun time" and she gave him a wink before he laughed and threw her a helmet and said

"Live fast die young and leave a damn good looking corpse" before he hopped on a supped up Harley Davidson and revved the engine holding down the throttle kicking up rocks as Lucchini held up a flag and yelled

"GOOOOO!" and the two lovers let their bikes fly down the road and as Trude started to yell at the two lovers Richard and Belle, neither of whom had a love of authority yelled stunning her

"Will you mind shutting the fuck up because you can't get laid like those two or are you keeping shit secret from us?!" and as Trude started to cry Erica saw it and yelled out to Richard who was trying to get ahold of Ursula to plan a big date

"Boy what the fuck is the problem and I know you hate authority but god fucking damn it that reaction was brutal and uncalled for so why don't you go apologize before I knock you on your ass". As Shirley took off with Dave in the hangar they saw a trooper in a karlsland uniform that was torn to pieces come stumbling out through the woods and as Shirley walked over with a couple of cokes that Dave knew was spiked with rum the trooper waited till she put the drinks down and yelled

"Hey miss do you think you could help me?" and as Shirley held out her arm the guy grabbed her and slammed her to the ground trying to get on top of her. As Dave saw what was going on after working on her bike he ran over and kicked the man in the head as Shirley stuck a knife in his arm. As his screams woke Lucchini up Dave pulled the knife out and said

"Hush now you fat useless suicidal cow" and Dave then ripped his heart and lungs out using his strength and he grabbed a pot and laughed as he made a stew for the three called "Sarajevo stew" and as Lucchini bit into the meat and sipped the broth she asked innocently

"What kind of cow is this?" and Dave replied calmly making Lucchini and Shirley a little stunned but neither would push as Dave replied in remark to the fact that Lucchini was dating the Duchess of Romagna

"Don't worry just keep eating princess". Minna yelled at Richard as he had been the one to yell and Belle had smartly took off knowing fully damn good and well that if she was caught in another fight she would be on barracks and KP for a month. As Belle ducked into the jungle she muttered wearing her camo fatigues and the vegged out uniform

"God I hope the others don't mistake me for a monster because I will kill them if anyone says that to me so-" and mid-sentence she heard a tree branch snap and she instantly dove to the ground and held her head in the mud trying to keep anything that showed it was her hidden and Taylor yelled to Yoshika

"Hey baby you want to know how I remove grasses that have gotten too high or in this case a furry Jungle rodent?" and as Yoshika nodded she then walked over to Lynette and used her walking stick to point to Belle location and said quietly

"Watch that clod and your girlfriend will jump up after I do this" and Taylor activated a latent ability she had discovered when she was last on leave and slammed a mental scream causing the "Grass Pile" to jump up to her feet and scream clutching her head and glaring at Taylor yelling

"Bitch… That. Was. Not. Cool" and she then immediately collapsed into Lynette's arms out of breath. As the girls were using Taylors walking stick to drag Belle out after threading the staff through her uniform they all jokingly said

"We found dinner but first it needs cleaned up as we harvested it from the jungle" and they carried her to the showers before they cut her lose dropping her with an audible thud. As she rubbed her neck Taylor said calmly before her sister could get a word out

"Hey don't bitch we carried your ass threw the jungle and now I know what the chindits feel like" referencing the girls of the British special forces fighting the nueroi in India. As they all stripped down to the showers Dave snuck in and very quietly took their measurements and made up a few bikinis in the nueroi color pattern because in his own words

"Why the fuck not get to do that and you only live once" and he snuck into an old bunker he had found from the first nueroi war that was shockingly still intact and grabbed a paint gun and made his own brand of paint with was a rainbow color and even rainbow fabrics and he pulled in his bike and painted it blue with the rear decked out in rainbows calling it the "dash express" and he even gave Shirley a rainbow bikini much to her chagrin and Lucchini's enjoyment and he even used his magic to throw up a rainbow as a marker for returning units and as he got a laugh they heard the alarm go off and everyone ran to the hangars but Dave who bolted to a F6F hellcat he was working on or the navy and he grumbled

"God this doesn't have the speed of my lightning but beggars can't be choosers" and he broke through the clouds in time to hear minna yell

"Sonic Tails you to Give em hell" and heard his girl and Lucchini say

"roger that" and they started to engage the Nueroi as Richard used his Abilities as the only male witch in the unit to wield what looked like a 75mm cannon and he was in a Catalina striker unit he laughed and said

"I once was in the coast guard which is a funny story and say good bye you motherfuckers" and he let the 75 bark and they then landed and hopped into a striker Ursula had sent him and he saw the Luftwaffe markings he yelled

"Herr commandant the 109Z6 model works perfectly you will be getting one soon" and Taylor and belle saw the MG161 cannon and the M2 browning and his trusty "Fat Man" bazooka roar and drop the nueroi and as Taylor ducked Yoshika couldn't get a shield up in time as a beam slammed into her chest causing her ammo to explode throwing her into the ocean they all heard a mighty and ungodly roar before looking at Taylor who had turned into a nueroi and the rest of the group activate at will and she yelled over the link

"This time its personal" before letting the black blade and strikers thrust her into the battle of her life with her family and Richards trusty walking stick close behind expecting that the 3 would be dead by dawn not knowing that a fourth was flying low to the sea with vengeance on her mind and rage in her heart.


	23. Factory of insanitybakery of hell

Skies of fire ch. 23

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and should I start wrapping this story up?

As Taylor threw herself head long into the fray the fourth decided to make herself known and used the link of the Nueroi to yell out

"Fools have just damned themselves to die in the name of the queen" and Taylor rolled over and saw Shelby and she said very nervously as she didn't know if the words would be her last

"Hey sis glad your back and what the hell were you up to and I take it you heard the news?" and Shelby just nodded and pointed her rifle sweeping the field of fire trying to cover herself and her siblings until she saw the rage that was just below the surface as Yoshika was being rescued by Richard and ran to the medics and Shelby looked and shook her head with a feeling of dread coming over her

"Yeah I heard the news and I had thought that it was you that died so I resorted to an old habit" and the Nueroi armor over her wrist faded revealing the shallow knife wounds that were branding her skin almost as if she was born that way. Hearing over the Radio that Yoshika was safe Belle yelled out almost a little over confidently

"You all may want to turn around and go home because I have to end the fight to ease my mind and I'm thinking Shelby can help me so the two of us can reunite and see if we are still in sync" and the rest of the girls all turned and left when Perrine asked

"Why the hell are we letting people who may not be on our side for very long fight our battles they are just a bunch of mercenaries" and both of the fire twins said

"Not mercenaries only having a vendetta at times so blow it up your ass ya bitch" and they both started letting blades get wrapped in fire and the other Nueroified angels as they called themselves turned around and flew trail positon and Belle said calmly over the link to Richard who knew that the enemy could launch as the girls were dead tired

"Here's to the past they can kiss my glass I hope she's happy with him" and Richard knowing the song and the fact she was referring to her ex said

"Here's to the girl who wrecked my world the angel who did me in" and they both sang as they had dealt with too much death over the last few months not knowing it had only just begun

"I watched em fly away over the hill and we've got time to kill down in brokenheartsville" and both swept the sky and were greeted with the base and Richard sent out a telepathic link humming "sink the Bismarck" and Shelby yelled out

"Let's finish this and start heading back for home" and both Girls threw out a flaming aura dropping the nueroi and they started back for home not noticing the Nueroi that had hidden in the clouds until it fired a beam slamming Shelby into the water with a hellacious roar emanating from Taylor who had thought she had seen her sister die and as the yell reached the others so did a dim light that signaled another Nueroi dead. As the rest of the group all saw the light they instantly assumed the worst and Minna called out to the two

"Shelby Taylor can you hear me? Status report" and she kept calling her voice slowly becoming more and more overwhelmed with emotion until Taylor yelled out

"Damn it I'm fine but my sister maybe dead all because I was too fucking slow to save her! It should be me in the water not her IT SHOULD BE ME DAMN IT!" and Lucchini said completely devoid of emotion as she was secretly crushing on Shelby

"Well she died doing what was needed and she knew the risks but I wish I could have held her in my arms someday" and she turned and flew off as Taylor raged

"I can't believe she is gone and now I have lost my moral compass so I'll see you all when I get back" and she turned and flew off into the setting sun with the goal and desire of never seeing the light of day again. As she started pushing the strikers to their max redlining knowing that if they blew up she could be killed which is what she wanted as she scanned the pacific and turned off her communicator cutting off all contact with the navy and the group in general and she even refused to talk on the telepathic link and as the nueroi allies dropped down to see why one witch was flying solo and to see if she wanted company Taylor said choking back tears

"Xalitha can you please let me be alone so I can cry in peace" and with that xalitha and her comrades all pulled up to fly with the angels as Taylor dove closer to wave top height to fly with the demons who may have taken her sister.

Waking with a violent shiver Shelby saw that she was still in her combat gear that was soaking wet and had weighed her down so she yelled out looking around for the first time not seeing much as the room was pitch black still not knowing where the hell she was

"Hello can anyone help me I am an ace from Liberion with the 501st JFW" and right as she said that the lights flipped on and a man in a Karlsland uniform walked in and said, his voice dripping with venom,

"I know who you are and I have always wanted to have an assistant in my experiments" and the door opened and a male voice more hardened than the rest said

"Doctor Stop dealing with the lab rats it builds pity" and the man responded

"Yes sir doctor Josef" the man known as Josef looked at his assistant and snapped out

"Aribert you swine we have to get to work before she freezes to death and we lose our chance at a perfect test subject" and being regarded to as a test subject started building her rage and she saw the metal instruments caked with blood as the lights came on and hearing the screams of the butchered reaching her ears Shelby put out a telepathic link to her sister and said very softly as she was starting to succumb to sleep and unbeknownst to her, a very peaceful death

"Sis I am alive but I don't know for how long I'm in some hospital with a doctor named Josef and I'm scared that I'll die so far from home please come get me" and Taylor who had started turning back for the base from a flight she heard the transmission and yelled

"Shelby is that you please answer me I don't want to lose you again!" and hearing the name Josef she passed it up to minna and landed yelling to the group

"Shelby is alive and I think I know where she is" and the group all ran to her knowing better than to cast it aside as grief because even belle and Taylor had picked up on a very faint transmission and they all put together a triangulation and Richards mouse features were out and he was trying to put together what was known and said his skin as white as the ears of his familiar

"Oh shit we have to go now and I'll get ahold of the enterprise and get their medical bay on standby because I know who we are dealing with and we will even get the navy involved with sea-mustangs because we are going after Josef mengale aka the witch doctor" and the whole 501st, with the exception of sanya and Eilia who were sleeping off the night before and thus unable to partake, they all took off and Taylor and Belle both flew alongside their loved ones and the others flew close and David got on the radio as Drake flew along his wingman and David called into the microphone

"Requesting a CAP/strike package from the Lexington and enterprise to be opcon to the 501st until the completion of the operation" and the flight bosses both understandably said no but they were overruled but not officially relinquished to the unit as it was a joint operation. As the group all formed up the fighters all went and pulled up at wave top height and they all flew in silence until the island approached. Seeing the fortress approaching Taylor yelled out

"I have let our sister know so she alone will be expecting guests and we have been asked by our host to keep our voices down as we pay her a visit" and they all nodded and the fighters kept pulling close until the last possible minute when David yelled to the strike team

"Time to be a cobra and boys we should avoid the mongoose" and they all yelled "roger boss" and they all pulled a cobra maneuver then they brought their guns and rockets to bare shaking Shelby's cell and she said through the bloodied mouth

"Finally I can go home" and she dropped to the floor hoping that her siblings would rescue her and not take her body home.

Back in the cell block right after she sent the message Shelby saw the tools and yelled out more in defiance than fear

"What the fuck are you going to do you useless motherfucker" and the doctors pulled out a pair of pliers and a scalpel and Mengale said casually

"I'm going to use you for an experiment and don't worry this will hurt" and he put the pliers in her mouth and ripped pulling out a tooth nerves and all causing Shelby to scream out in pain and she asked after it went on for a while with Shelby's teeth having been replaced by temporary fangs

"Why are you doing this to me what did I do to deserve this?" and instead of saying anything he carved into her chest in a Y incision and his associate stated malicious intent

"Hey boss we have a little girl in here and you can say I don't know Y" and she shivered as she started getting cold from the blood loss and she mumbled as the torture continued

"B-before I die what happens to the bodies you monsters" and as the doctors tried to pull her tongue out to rip it out by the root they said

"the boys that fail training or don't live up to our expectations are turned into automatons and given to restaurants and the girls who fail are turned into cupcakes and beef jerky and fed to the troops but don't worry the magic is used to keep everyone warm so you will serve your country after all you little rat" then she was drug back to her cell to be prepped for her death and transformation as the most recent body she saw was being chopped up and dismembered by a man in pink tinged lab coat and she hoped it wasn't her turn next.

As she started to black out and wrapped the scars up she heard Taylor over a link yelling

"Hey kiddo if you aren't having to much fun with the doctors you may want to get ready to leave because we are coming to pick you up" and Shelby sensed the rockets slamming into the gun batteries and Richard yelled to David and Drake

"Boys keep the fucking guns down and any fighters off our back we are going in" and Erica and Trude were having a conversation as they were in reserve to protect the escape but they wouldn't be in that role for long and trude asked

"Erica do you think we are turning on the country that has given us so much because we are basically assassinating two of our countrymen and I don't want to get court martialed" and Erica proved that the crew and family are one in the same spitting out

"It doesn't matter because he is holding one of us captive so if we have to kill the doctors to save our own I'm more than game" and as they were about to quarrel they heard Minna and Mio yell

"Both of you quit your bitching and get in here we need help" and as trude saw the door that was preventing them from getting in she slammed a flying punch into the door killing to guards and as they flew through Trude changed her mind seeing the mangled bodies of the witches and soldiers having been chained up and as they went through the Kitchen and as Trude saw the bloodied racks making Jerky and cupcakes and glimpsing the magic extractor she yelled a question to Minna that elicited a sadistic smile from the leaders

"So if we find the doctors can we kill them and I will send them to hell slowly" and looking through the room Taylor grabbed her best friend and seeing the blood dripping from the wound yelled

"Yoshika get in here now!" and as the rest of the group all moved with rage in their veins Yoshika started using her healing magic she pulled her out of the way as the group held down their weapons triggers and the head doctor ran at trude with a knife who smiled before saying

"Lets dance asshole" and beat the man to death as the other doctor fell in a hail of bullets and Yoshika passed their battered comrade to the corpsman on the enterprise who looked at the group and said his head hanging low

"She had died but thanks to her differences she had survived but she may never be the same as we cant save her right arm or either leg" and they flew her back and Erica said somberly

"Well we now know what happened to the missing members of the 506th and JG52 and I hope Shelby doesn't die" as she had suffered from internal bleeding and some organs removed when Richard got an idea and told Minna

"I can use the frozen cell to harvest the organs we need and still keep the cell even though she was declared dead so does her name go on the wall?" and Mina said subdued  
"yes it does and that will be a good idea so do it" and Shelby laid down on the bed in the sick bay as Taylor sat down with Lynette holding her hand saying

"Babe it will be fine" and the medical bay staff started working and Richard activate the program muttering

"Life seems like a fucked up story but at least we aren't burying her just putting her name on the wall" and the group all fell asleep trying to get what sleep they could although the nightmares of what they saw would haunt them and Xalitha accompanied the night witches filling them in as Taylor opened up the keg and only passed out as the sun came up with her sister and girlfriend both started making breakfast living Yoshika to check her for wounds.


	24. Nuclear dawn, Midnights embrace

Skies of fire ch. 24

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any reviews will be nice and this will have the continuation of the bakery

As Yoshika and Shelby came to after both had passed out one from excruciating pain and the other from trying to save her and they both looked at each other and said smiling

"Hey I'm glad you are feeling better and don't worry we both are doing well" and Shelby laughed as her stomach grumbled and Yoshika laughed and grabbed Shelby's hand and slid her arm under shelby's and walked her down to the dining hall where the rest of the unit were sitting and as Erica ran into the kitchen to make the meal Trude grabbed her as her legs were shaking and pulled Shelby on to her back and walked her to the chair and set her down gently before pushing in the chair and set a napkin on her lap waiting on her like a waitress and Shelby asked coughing sending a jolt of pain through her chest

"What restaurant is this and am I limited to any certain thing on the menu?" and Minna laughed for the first time since the disappearance of the girl in front of her and she replied

"Anything you want and this restaurant is named 501 fox" and Shelby laughed then winced saying

"Oh commander please don't make me laugh because it hurts to much" and as Shelby started hacking up from the cold water that they had used in her torture getting Abby madder than hell and even Perrine took pity on her and told Abby

"I know the two days that she was missing you didn't sleep at all so why don't you go take a nap and I'll make you a special lunch" and Abby just smiled before Shirley smiled and told her friend half walking half dragging Abby to bed

"Yeah old stick in the mud must have a real crush on you but don't tell her I said that" and both of them heard the others tend to Shelby until the girl decided to pass out and Trude grabbed her and carried her to her room getting Taylor and Abby remarking

"Aww you look just like a mother and it is so cute" and barkhorn just shook her head with a smile before walking to her room then tucking Shelby in before saying

"Good night my friend and I hope you get better" then she turned off the lights hearing Shelby mumble

"Good night mommy I love you" before she fell asleep leaving the rest of the group contemplating the events of the next week. Looking toward shelby's room trude spat out

"Those bastards that hurt her think they can throw a party and get away with hurting one of our own but I say we crash the party and send them to hell" and most of the now fractured group all looked at the island and said

"They hurt one of us they have to die and why not enjoy taking time" and Richard smiled and said quietly

"I call dibs on being the one to go in dig around and have some major fun" and they all knew the reason Richard was going in and he dressed in a tux with his trusty .357 tucked in the back and he said venom dripping from his words

"I will find out everything then if I decide the time is right I will kill them all" and even trude laughed as it was the first time he had worn a tux with the unit and Trude called from the kitchen

"Damn boy I never knew you could clean up and not look like a slob but what do you know you learn something new every day" and Richard remarked sarcastically

"haha you are funny now I will remember that when you are in a dress trude and I even have a picture to show your sister" and he held up the picture of trude in a dress and she muttered

"God damn it you wouldn't show her that would you?" and he just smiled as if to say "what the fuck do you think" and Erica just smiled and walked away knowing that Richard was trying not to say anything that would piss of his girlfriend's sister. As Minna and Mio were sitting in their office alone with hands up each other's shirt Richard walked in with Shelby and Taylor with Lynette standing outside the door and he said

"Me and my close confidants talked it over and I found the government is having a party so I will sneak in steal the intel I need and kill any threats all while being home in time for dinner" and he laughed seeing Minna blush and he said

"Sorry to disturb the love birds in their natural habitat just wanting to let my CO's know before I head out to raise hell and maybe rescue some cute girls or end the life of any soldiers who try to fuck with me" and Mio just stammered and said

"G-go and for the love of god if you don't knock next time I will have you hold the buckets for a month" and Richard and Taylor flashed middle fingers before heading into their rooms to change with Taylor and Lynette using that time to quickly have a make out session before Taylor broke the kiss saying

"I have to get dressed because I have a big dance tonight and if your good Ill bring you some candy" getting Lynette smiling saying

"You know the only candy I want" and she winked before Taylor hopped into the jeep with Richard who was peering over the door sill, peering at the two stunning him as Taylor had looked over and seen him as she walked over to the jeep and opened the door chambering a round in her .45 and dropping the magazine and reloaded a round in giving her a total of 9 hollow point rounds and she then ran out to the truck spitting after coughing up a lung

"The hell are you doing?" Taylor asked, sliding in beside Richard only to be stunned as Taylor and Lynette were still flirting and she looked at her muttering

"I would love to see you in a sexy dress or a bikini and hopefully nothing after you go drinking" and Richard seemed to have had it yelling

"As much as I'd love to sit here and enjoy this segment of flirtatious engagement, THE METER'S RUNNING! GET A MOVE ON!" and Taylor and Belle both ran out to the truck and hopped in with trude saying

"Godspeed dumbasses and I will visit you knuckleheads in a bit and I will have a hell of a night to fuck a lot of shit up so just watch your six and no bloodshed" and the rest of the group all went about the day not knowing the chaos that they would uncover. As they all went about the day of training with a round of strikers with Yoshika and Perrine managing to seize the victory in a hard fought dog fight and they sang together

"We're going to shoot you down Jesse James" and then laughed getting Minna smiling because Perrine finally showed her soft side and they watched in awe as Perrine pulled out what she had left in her paycheck and handed it to Yoshika saying

"Hey cute one you have the need of the money right now trying to take care of your girlfriend and best friend" and she remembered that Belle kissed her before saying that Shelby had her worried because she had not been the same since the torture. As Shelby screamed out and bolted up right the bed beneath her soaked in sweat she cried out and that got trude and Erica whose room was right next to hers running in and after consulting Minna, moved shelby's bed to their room for the nightmares that would plague Shelby for a while until the shrink gave her the meds to help her get set back to normal. As Taylor walked into the party flawless looking but packing a deadly secret under her dress and Richard was packing heat in his tux and he nodded before walking toward the bartender and dropping a 2 dollar bill and ordered up a jack and coke and sipped on it before seeing the men who looked familiar from what Shelby had sent them after the rescue and Richard dropped a 50 dollar bill asking

"Do you know who that ugly looking son of a bitch in the lab coat is?" and he saw Aribert standing around and sipping wine and Richard watched as he started to make the rounds to visit people and trying to get more "employees and lab assistants" and Richard snuck into the room that he saw the man having gone into and after picking the lock he muttered

"You know making me have more of a problem means that I am less likely to let you surrender you son of a bitch so your gonna have a bad time" and he pulled out a small spy camera and started clicking pictures at a frantic rate and then pocketed it and turned as he saw a man standing in the doorway and before the soldier could say anything Richard heard a ringing and an exclamation point above his head as the time slowed down and he said

"Yes I know im not supposed to be here but you are supposed to be more… intimidating as I know who your boss is and at this rate my sister is more scary than you when she's naked" and he slammed into the guard and before he could do anything he grabbed the documents and hauled as away and as soon as he got back to the base he saw Erica run up to trude before yelling

"Your tits are great" and then groping them before running away. As he smiled at the memory of the man whose neck he shattered when he slammed into the body and then into the wall Richard passed out and started dreaming only to get a hard boot to the ribs and he came around as the night witches kissed him and left to start their flight and as he groggily cursed at whoever kicked him Erica snapped a little harshly stunning the others in the sharpness

"No one gives a fuck about you and what the fuck you think because we have to kill off those bastards for what the fuck they did and he looked up and saw that Erica and Lucchini who were standing side by side both looked like they were about to cry. As he stood up he looked at them both and said

"I am up and ready for revenge just tell me what I need to do and I will send them to hell" and Richard just stood there as he saw a stick come sailing toward him and as he caught a smile crept across his face and he said

"Incendiary fire bomb so I am in and I know a fire bombing isn't all you have in mind and the two smiled and said

"you'll have to wait and see" and he started packing his weapons and extra ammo as Taylor and Belle were doing the same across the hallway joking with darkness the only way they knew how

"Well I knew we were smoking hot and bulletproof but I wonder will we be promoted or made movie stars?" and Belle replied

"Both and I call dibs on being warpony and im a dolphin" and she dove on the ammo earing a hollow thump as the boxes were empty. As they geared they heard a heavy roar and looked over as their friend and after writing their mom found out cousin, Abby was carrying a package concealed under a covering and she fired the rockets and struggled airborne then dropped the boosters and Belle yelled

"Go sunset do it for twilight your loving girlfriend" and Dave yelled as he practiced divebombing in his lighting

"Dashie is coming in hot and it's time to be 2 billion percent more awesome cause I have been practicing a lot…" and they all shook their heads seeing Dave pulling up and trying again and Abby muttered

"God damn it I hope the heat won't screw with my gear cause I have a date if this goes well" and Taylor laughed before remarking in a singsong tone

"Rarity is so high strung she can fly without wings" and Belle laughed and said

"Really dear you need a new wardrobe so after our flight I'll set you up provided you haven't raided my wardrobe" and they laughed and flew off quietly and snickered about the banter they had and as they saw the target they dropped hand signs and rolled in as Belle and Taylor sang out

"on a hot summer night he wrote Billy bob loves Charlene and the whole town said he shoulda used red but it looked good to Charlene in john deer green" and both dove in with the 50 caliber and 30 caliber machine guns firing purple and Red rounds into the targets causing a few bikes and a staff car to blow up and both yelled

"Say hello to my little pony!" and Richard flew in yelling

"It seems a little cold so let me heat it up" and dropped out the incendiary sticks and started burning it as Minna and sakamoto ran out with their dresses covered in blood and as they all turned Dave flew in escort and said smiling at his siblings humor

"Magic gift deployed" and dropped his napalm bombs and strafed them with guns and rockets as Abby pulled in and revealed what the package was seeing the shocked looks on her siblings faces who yelled

"She has a nuke but we have a secret family ability that we were banned from using" and Richard having heard Belle and taylor say it replied

"And we are just going to abuse the hell out of it?!" and laughed as they said

"Oh fuck yes" getting Richard laughing saying

"Bitching how we do" and she saw a witch protecting the gala face her and with a sly smile Abby remarked revealing the 15 kiloton bomb strapped to her waist and chest

"I know fully good and god damn well I will survive this but the question is will you" and she held out her 45 and slammed it down on the contact fuse of the nuke as the guardian raised her mauser setting off the chain scaring everyone and the blast caught belle and Taylor who were flying trail position knocking them as well as Richard into the water but not before shattering belles back and removing Taylors legs and an arm and as the two started to drown they heard a fishing boat and as they were pulled up with Richard floating on the surface they said

"Thank god we survived and did the fuckers get what they deserved?" and Richard said

"yes they are no more I saw them all die" and they were all transferred into the care of the liberion navy and as Richard saw the 30 lights shining in his eyes he muttered

"God damn it this sucks please turn the lights off" and blacked out.

As Richard sat in the armory, resting near the weapons that were drying out, he suddenly felt an urge rush forward to meet him.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"

Soon, he rushed out into the hall, the window overlooking the dark night that had befallen the ship.

"Huh… Must've been asleep for longer than I thought. It's finally night… For the first time since I got here… On a ship with 30 goddamn spotlights…"

One could hear the literal gears clicking away in his head as the idea soon came full circle, and everyone on board could hear his scream of realization.

"OH, YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEER!"

"Ow, my ears!" and he sighed with relief after the piss that was like a race horse on drugs he walked out and saw a man kneeling near his room with a brick of a grey plastic and seeing what it was Richard ran to him throwing a full force punch at his head

"I'ma plant me a dumbass tree!" and slammed him into the ground and as the man pointed a luger at Richard he said

"I will kill you for what you did to my bosses and all those innocent people you monster" and Richard spat out as the Nueroi armor appeared over his face

"Tonight, I dine on Karlslandian soup high in vitamin dumbass!" and as the fight started to go in earnest and Richard caved his head in he gasped with his final breath

"Those two bitches who fired on us will die" and Taylor had seen a man hiding around her room as the eye patch she wore limited her vision and she learned to use her fake arm as well as both legs the man swung at them with a knife and as he started to crank the oxygen up to a danger level and he set the room on fire earning a fireball and as he got up both girls stood up and before killing the man he yelled

"Stop that stop not dying!" and the both shot him with a 45 right to the head splattering his head before they both fell back to sleep knowing the battle was done finally.


	25. Eagles fueds and burning minds

Skies of fire ch. 25

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any reviews will be nice and guess the video game references

Having seen the nuclear blasts aftermath when Belle almost burned her hand when she touched the metal Taylor smiled and said as Perrine walked out with her hair a mess and Abby limping with a screwed up leg

"You look like hammered shit" and Abby replied before Perrine could

"This is the islands looks don't count for shit" and they all chuckled before Taylor turned around limping as her leg was really bugging her from the blasts that had annoyed her as the nuke and she muttered throwing a look at Abby for not giving her more time

"I knew trusting you with a nuke was a VERY bad idea but does anyone listen to me?" and Belle chuckled hard before saying as she was dragging the laundry out from Shelby's room

"Yeah no that wouldn't work because one phrase in our line of work is crew expendable" and they all remembered the freighters that the merchant marines had lost and the group all had a moment of silence and then Trude started carrying out the broken bed that Shelby had broken in her fit of rage and depression. Seeing the tears roll down her cheeks Belle said quietly

"training time and that is if you all are up to it" and they all agreed and Belle hopped into her P51s and revved the engine and was the first one airborne with her sister Taylor and cousins taking 2nd 3rd and 4th in the race to the skies. Adjusting her comms belle hollered to Taylor, whose spitfires gave her the second fastest time and the 109 and P40 that Shelby and Abby flew respectively put average scores

"We work in the dark to serve the light" and the coded morbid reply form her sister solidified their intentions

"Remember the 3 tenants and nothing is truth, everything is permitted" and the match started with the sister assassins, or that is what they thought of themselves whether they were or not was up for debate, started to go after Perrine and Abby who put up one hell of a fight even hitting Taylor causing her to complain in between pants

"Man that is some fucking bullshit" and they all saw the match being called with Perrine and her partner being declared the winners and Abby sped toward the ground and perrine, not one to miss a shot took it although she soon regretted it.

"Maybe if you hurry to Minna you can put your tongue to her boot" and was scared when Shelby, slid behind her with her V43 knife out, stated somberly

"Or say another word and I can put my knife to your throat" and Abby slid between the two fighters saying

"There will be time for that later" and Barkhorn, not wanting a blood bath separated the two before yelling

"Oh my fucking god we do not have time for this petty bullshit. Whatever fucking issues you to have need to be fucking buried as soon as your asses hit the ground understood?!" and Minna, who had heard the whole exchange was waiting on the tarmac and hearing the engines die down grabbed the two girls and marched off to her office and as Perrine opened her mouth Minna glared and said

"Shut up because you two may have killed each other over what?!" and Abby held her head down and mumbled

"I just want to give up because no one would give a damn about it because no one gives a damn about me" and Sakamoto laughed and stated in a big sisterly tone

"The moment we give up on ourselves and each other that is when all hope is lost" and Minna said very worriedly

"What is wrong with you and don't bother lying" and she held up a picture of a boy with his face cut out and Perrine sang, getting Abby smiling

"That poor ugly bastard had such poor taste that if he ever shows himself my blade will find his face" and seeing that Perrine was being friendly Taylor started wondering if she was high and said absentmindedly

"Well fuck I mean this just went beyond weird and slammed into the wall of what the fuck in freaky town" and she went to lay down as the alarm went off. Rushing to her strikers Taylor slammed the units to max power and started to fight the Nueroi that she spotted and she looked at her friends and yelled as the violence in her heart was starting to refuel her rage and Xalitha said, with her face mask turning a shade darker than anything Taylor had ever seen and chuckled hearing

"Vengeance is like a ghost, it takes over everyone it touches.. Its thirst will not be quenched until the last man it touches breathes his last" and they all saw a group of friendly fighters of the LAF come streaking in with Dave and drake on the trail when the weapons were released on everyone in the area. Seeing the fighters go down as Xalitha slammed them to the ground Yoshika yelled, on the verge of tears

"T-they betrayed us like what the fuck!" and Belle called out, knowing who was to blame

"You have to trust a bastard to be betrayed and I never trusted that bastard" and as Drake opened fire splashing the last he saw the glint of a rogue flying directly at him in a fuso zero and he called to David

"I know we are going to get court-martialed when we land" and David just laughed calling

"We have to make it to the ground first because here dead men's words have no meaning" and Minna said with sadness creeping into her voice

"All it takes is one man and a river of blood to change the past, unfortunately we have both" and they all saw the Nueroi and fighter planes crashing and Drake, not knowing who to trust said smugly over the radio to the closest fighter and by extension his cousin

"Yo buddy you still alive?" and Jack Grimm, his former wingman replied just as smug

"Yes and does the 501st need a loyal ally on any court martial panel?" and they all slowly returned and as Abby came in her P40N warhawks puffed out a rainbow of fuels before she slammed into the ground and Perrine helped her to her room after the rough landing before saying

"I love you rainbow crash" and then walking to grab her gun as they were all to be armed not knowing what came next as Taylor mumbled absent mindedly sharpening her knives for the chaos she assumed as Sanya read the tarot cards just as lost as the others

"Well who the fuck knows maybe next week we will be fighting with swords… hehe right up sakamoto's alley" before falling asleep

**So if yall can guess the movie/tv and game references I will be shocked**


	26. Beating hearts and steel bonds

Skies of fire ch. 26

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and any reviews will be nice. After this chapter I will focus on rewriting the pervious chapters

Getting off the C47 transport a young trooper smiled with his brown hair in a Mohawk and held his hand out to shield his eyes before saying

"Fires gotta burn the world is gonna turn rain has gotta fall the truth is gonna call But I just keep breathing long as my heart is beating" and he started to head for his room and was happy hearing Erica calling as she jumped on him

"Bear I am glad you are back. With you gone it was like an eternity or two" and he just laughed before kissing her saying

"I know my dear because I was gone and thought of you every day I was gone" and Trude just hollered as if she wasn't enjoying the show

"Boy get your ass over here because as a soldier of Karlsland y-" only to be cut off when Matt said jokingly

"As a lieutenant you shouldn't talk to me like that" and Yeager just laughed as Barkhorn fell quiet before saying

"Hey cousin what's up and if I knew it was that easy I'da said that years ago" before they all laughed. Seeing him standing there Yoshika and Lucchini ran toward him like he was their long lost older brother. Feeling the girls arms wrap around him he just laughed and helped Lucchini crawl onto his back and let her get comfortable before marching to the rooms and then gently set them down tucking them in. Deciding to then get food Matt walked over and Lynette tugged on his sleeve and he followed her to a area off the kitchen and she looked down for a minute stammering

"M-matt I hate to tell you this b-but I am gay and so is your little sister" and Richard, who was walking back with his chow heard that and said

"Well Jesus fucking Christ is that all? I mean here is what we think" and he walked over to the door to the walk-in freezer and pounded on it asking sarcastically

"Yo Lynette you in here and you need anything? No? Okay then and is Yoshika in there with you? Yes? Okay good and see you around" before closing the door and then opening it smiling saying

"And then you opened the door and sauntered out like a badass hell I was surprised there wasn't the blast of a nuke in the background" and Lynette looked like she would explode only calming when Matt said

"Kid we are all here for you and I know that fuckface here is only being a asshole because deep down its his way of showing he cares and you and Yoshika are important to me so if you ever need a place to get away from it all my room is always open and as you know I have no roommate but two beds since Richard was assigned nights with his girlfriend and Hartmann deals with trude so I get quite lonely sis" and as Lynette started sobbing in his arms and Matt just rubbed her hair soothingly until he said

"Let's go and you and rugrat can have a place to hide because I can see something is wrong" and as he walked them to the room Lynette yelled

"My dad disowned me and threatened an arranged marriage because I need a 'proper' royal household and can't be gay" and both boys heard that as Richard had walked in and he said, a sadistic smile forming on his face,

"Come on brother I know you just got back from training stateside but we need to go on a little road trip to pay that bastard a, what is the word" and Matt replied

"A visit or a beating fuck if I know" and Richard yelled happily

"A beating that's it pay that man a beating" the two went to the jeep and decided it wasn't armed or armored enough so they went ham lengthening the frame and putting a armor hard back and sides of 3in side armor and the M2A1W that Matt carried or a hard point mounted M2 with dual Vickers or browning 1919s in the front and a pair of MG42s in the rear as well as various rifle grenades and explosives. Smiling finish the touches and all-black paint job which they enjoyed Matt said

"Its time to give the man a warning and if he doesn't back off we return and kill him. It is that simple" and both took off with evil in their hearts. Smiling grimly Matt said

"Well I have fire and smoke at my fucking disposal so if we have to I say we roast the motherfucker and do it publicly because fuck yes" and Richard nodded happily before pulling into the manor of the bishops and pulling his eye patch on Matt chambered his .45 and grabbed his hatchet stating

"Go time motherfucker and I am going to enjoy what the fuck I get to do" and Richard laughed before saying

"I know you have a major bloodlust but lets try not to kill the dicks" before ensuring his brother nodded. Wandering in with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire both boys quickly choked out the guards before Matt slammed a combat boot into the door saying sadistically

"Hey Lucy we need to get some shit straight between us and it involves your daughter, who, by the fucking way monocle dick, is a great friend of ours and the girlfriend of our medic. We hear you are pissed she is gay but want her to provide for your family? Well god damn it here is our help" and Matt threw 50,000 dollars at him before remarking

"Eugene there is the money for the medicine and you will accept your daughter's sexuality or your son, god what the fuck is his fucking name?" Matt snapped before Wilma choked out

"Carl, his name is Carl" and Matt replied "Carl, Ah he will end up in charge of the bishop family in your steed so the choice is yours sir" and he just motioned for them to leave stating

"I have no dyke daughter anymore" and Matt slammed outward in a fit of rage only to get hit and both boys were told as Matt was bound up

"Just go home now and there is no problem between us" and the boys where loaded into the jeep and Matt was muzzled, although he was trying to get free Richard said

"When we get there you can get your revenge I hope if not we will send him to hell AS A FAMILY" causing Matt to be quiet until the MPs stopped the two. As he got out to show ID Minna asked

"So boys what did you two do this weekend?" trying not to smile as she knew the family took care of their own but before Matt could answer the MPs brought the sten guns to bare saying

"We were told you assaulted and threatened a business man and he has pressed charges" causing Matt to throw his hands up and Erica, having seen the guns get pointed, yelled trying to grab the guns

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything!" and Minna just shoved her back saying

"We can't fucking do anything" and Matt smiled grimly as Eugene brought over the baseball bat and said

"You assaulted me so now it is my turn" and Matt laughed as a Baseball bat was set to his head and Erica was scared hearing

"COME ON FUCKING DO IT BITCH!" and Erica saw the fear on everyone else's face when Matt was smashed in the head with a bat. As the barbed wire bat repeatedly made contact with his head splattering his skull, everyone screamed and tried to fight against the guards until Richard and Matt both laughed. Smiling as Matt's jaw and head reformed with the bat in his chest, the boy spat

"You tried to kill me and it failed but you stupid motherfucker it is my turn" and Mio saw her sword move and Lynne slammed it into her dad's chest spitting

"I have no father now so you could have accepted me but you attacked my family so go to hell asshole" and she twisted the blade away and dropped it yelling

"I don't fucking care what happens now" and Richard just smiled before making a barbed wire and nail bat out of ice using it to smash his skull in before stating

"He took 6 or 7 for the team but I am still going to kill you all, extremely fucking slowly so say your prayers or piss yourselves hell you'll all be doing a lot of that" as he casually waved the bloodied bat at the guards Lynette's father had paid off, causing them to beg for their lives and the closest to Matt yelled

"Oh god damn it we didn't know he wanted to kill you, if we had known we would have killed him. We are loyal to Lynette" and she turned away with the pleas falling on deaf ears before they all fell dead as their blood froze rupturing the vessels and veins, turning his body pink and the last guard tore at his skin shrieking as his blood boiled from the inside hissing before the body exploded covering the boys, Erica and Sanya in blood and water getting Sanya stating calmly not caring that the men had died as Erica washed her face with a canteen

"We are lovers to our own but the four of us are bound by blood"


End file.
